Things don't always work out
by PrincessSlytherin21
Summary: Follow Hermione as she talks about how her life ended up the way it is
1. Chapter One

It has been 11 years since that dreadful day. I try to forget it everyday. I try to forget him but things don't always work out. I never suspected for this to happen. I didn't even think it would have happened 12 years ago.

School has just let out for the summer. I had just finishes my 5th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly. At school I am a muggleborn know it all and I wear baggy clothes but during the summer it is all different. I don't care about books and I wear clothes that show off my figure.

The boys in my neighborhood all think I am hot. They all want tot go out with me. It is just that I don't want to go out with them. My heart only belongs to one man. I have been in love with Draco Malfoy since first year. That might seem weird. Hermione Granger Gryffindor in love with Draco Malfoy Slytherin. It might seem crazy but I don't even care that he calls me mudblood.

If having the boys going crazy isn't bad enough how about having all the girls hate me. They don't think is right for someone who has never had a boyfriend to be better looking than them. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Ginny than I wouldn't have any friends. I am hoping this summer that will change. There is a new family moving next door and I am hoping they have a kid my age. I really would like more friends. Someone I could hang out with all summer long.

I woke up the next morning by the sound of a moving truck. The new family has just arrived. I would love to go outside now but I don't want to be nosy. I decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. My mom was already up when I got there.

"Morning Hermione" said Mrs. Granger.

"Morning mom" said Hermione.

Hunny I forgot to tell you this yesterday but I met the woman who moved next door yesterday at the store. When she told me that they moved next door I invited the whole family for dinner tonight."

"So we have guests tonight?"

Yea and they also have a son your age."

Oh boy this is just great. I hope he will be my friend instead of thinking I am hot. As the day past I got nervous. Maybe he will like me and I will like him. Maybe he will become my boyfriend. Maybe he won't even like me. I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind and went to get ready for dinner. I had just finished getting ready when my mom called me downstairs.

"Hermione, our guests are here."

"Okay mom."

I didn't want to go downstairs shaking so I took a deep breathe. It took me about 10 minutes to calm myself down. As I was walking down the stairs I could hear 5 people laughing and talking. I wanted to see what they looked like before I went in so I peeked through the door. It was partly open. I could see them but they couldn't see me. What I saw was something I never expected. Draco Malfoy and his parents were in my living room. I needed to know what they were talking about so I stayed and listened before I entered.

"So Narcissa, what do you do for a living" asked Mrs. Granger

"Nothing I am actually a stay at home mom" said Narcissa.

"Yea my mom decided she wanted to watch me grow up" said Draco.

"Well isn't that sweet. I wish I could do that but money is really tight. I am missing my Hermione grow up. One minute she is a baby next is a 16 year old."

"Yea well if you will excuse us. My wife and I have to go find our daughter" said Mr. Granger.

I couldn't believe this. The Malfoys were sitting in my living room and talking to muggles. I was so confused that I had to sit down. I was so disappointed. I thought I would be able to have a new friend but Malfoy will never like me. He wouldn't even love me. I don't know what the Malfoys are ups to. They would never move to muggle London if they weren't.

After 20 minutes my parents stop looking for me. They were never going to find me unless I want to be found. I had Harry's invisibility cloak. He lent it to me incase I wanted to sneak out of my house and I might have to now if Malfoy going to be in my house.

I knew if I waited any longer my parents would be ticked. I had to face Malfoy sooner or later. We do go to the same school and now I guess we will be living next door to each other. I pulled off the cloak, took a deep breathe and walked trough the door.

"Ah Hermione there you are" said Mr. Granger.

"GRANGER!!" screamed Malfoy.

"It is good to see you too Malfoy" said bitter Hermione.

"Do you know each other?" asked Narcissa.

"Yea, she is friends with Pothead and Weaselbe" Said Draco

"Actually Malfoy their names are Harry and Ron" said Hermione.

"Ah yes Hermione Granger. I've heard a lot about you" said Lucious

"Of course all Death Eaters know me" whispered Hermione

"What was that?"

Oh nothing Mr. Malfoy."

"So tell us Draco how you know Harry, Ron and our Mione" said Mrs. Granger.

For the next hour Draco told my parents everything about Purebloods. They were very interested when he told them he was a pureblood and I was a muggleborn. I was so happy when they finally left. It is so hard to be around Draco when we don't fight. I always want to jump him. If only my parent weren't there. Then he could have called me a mudblood.

**A/N: Ther you go the first Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think or how i can improve it**


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning I woke up by a tap on my window. I opened it up and Hedwig came flying through. I took the note off her leg than gave her a treat. She flew away when she was done. As I looked at the letter I saw it wasn't from Harry but from Ginny. Harry must be staying at the Weasley's.

_Mione_

_I hope your summer is better this time. After all you do have a new neighbor. How is she or he? Does she/he like you or does he think you are hot? Anyways you will not believe this. Harry asked me out last night. We are finally a couple. You know it would help if you wore the clothes you wear during summer all the time. It would help you get a boyfriend. BLOODY HELL! Ooh sorry about that. I am using magic to write this, and Ron just knocked over the table. I better go before mom starts yelling_

_Ginny_

I am so happy for them. Ginny and Harry have been flirting for a while and it was driving all of us crazy, crazy as this whole Malfoy living next door to me. It might be a good thing to tell Ginny. After all she is the only one that knows I like him.

_Ginny_

_You will never guess who my neighbor is. Draco Malfoy and his whole family that's who. I have two Death Eaters next door to me. How is this possible? When Dumbledore told us that after he-who-must-not-be-named was stopped all his followers disappeared. The only ones that didn't were the Malfoys but there was no evidence against them. I don't know what to do Gin. You know every time Draco doesn't call me Mudblood I want to jump on him and kiss him. Well since my parents are around he can't. I could use your help._

_Hermione_

When I finished writing to Ginny I went to find my owl Starla. Hedwig had left so I couldn't send it with her. I had gotten Starla last summer. My parents hate not writing to me so they got me an owl. Starla was a beautiful black owl. There are not many of them out there so that is why she is so special to me. I found her outside on a tree branch.

"Hello Starla, send this to Ginny alright."

Starla pecked my finger and flew off. I knew she loved going to the Weasley's. Ginny always gave her a special treat. The treat was something Ginny had cooked up herself. When I couldn't see her anymore I went back inside. Before I could open the door I heard my name.

"Granger"

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to stop by and see how you were Mudblood."

"Well you can perfectly see Malfoy that I am good. Even though it is not any of your business you stupid git."

"Wow Granger! Stupid Git? Is that all you can come up with?"

"Is Mudblood the only thing that you can come up with?"

"Actually no because I figured something out last night."

"What"

"Well Granger, I figured out why you have no boyfriend. It is because you are a fat dirty whore."

I couldn't believe him. I actually love it when he says Mudblood. It turns me on but what he just said was horrible. When he went in his house I ran into mine crying. My parents looked concerned when I came in. They had called my name but I didn't listen. I just went to my room.

My mom came in my room thirty minutes later. She wanted to know what happened. I don't know why but I told her everything. Starting with Draco first year, till now. I even told her about me liking Malfoy.

It felt like forever before my mom talked. She couldn't believe that the boy that she met yesterday was the same boy that I told her about. She didn't want to believe it but she knew I wouldn't lie. All she could say was to be strong and try to become friends with Malfoy. How was I supposed to do that?

As weeks went by I noticed Mrs. Malfoy staring at me. I have a funny feeling that my mom told her that I liked her son. Hopefully she didn't tell Draco. If she did I will never hear the end of it. If she didn't tell Draco then I think they are trying to get us two together .There is not a day when Malfoy isn't at my house. The scariest thing out of this is Malfoy's behavior. He hasn't called me a horrible name for almost a month. I think he is becoming soft around me.

The whole neighborhood was getting annoyed. No one has seen Malfoy yet since he has been over my house so I took Malfoy around town. Every girl was flirting with him.

"Don't they ever stop?"

"Wow, are you jealous Granger?"

"In your dreams Malfoy."

"I wish it wasn't just in my dreams?"

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"Nothing lets get back."

I pretended I didn't hear him but I did. He actually wants me to be jealous. Does that mean he likes me? It is so confusing. One moment he hates me then he is nice to me. What do I do with Draco Malfoy?

**A/N: Review Please? I would really appreciate it and it would be nice to know how others feel about my story.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters and if i did do you think i will will be writing a story where Draco gets with Hermione. Of course not. Draco would be mine.**

One month of summer has past and I realized something about the Malfoys. Narcissa is a sweet loving woman, who hates the dark arts. She told me that she wishes Lucious wasn't with Voldmort. My eyes got wide but they got wider when Narcissa informed me that she knows all about Harry, Ron and me. She even told me that Lucious is trying to bring Voldmort back. Lucious was another story. He has been breathing down my neck and he takes every opportunity he can to call me a Mudblood. I guess since he can't me mean to Harry he chose me as his target.

I feel sorry for Draco now. No wonder he is screwed up. He has one nice parent who isn't with Voldmort while the other is a stupid Death Eater who worships the ground Voldmort walks on. I think Draco is coming around though. He hasn't been calling me names for weeks now. I actually think he likes me.

"Hey Granger" said Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Well I came to ask you something Hermione."

"Whoa What? Did you just call me Hermione?"

"That is your name and I know I haven't called you by your first name before but I have changed. You should see that. These muggles have had a big effect on me. My father knew this would happen. That is why he didn't want to more here but my mom told him they would never think of looking for us here if old voldy comes back."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Hermione, before the summer I never though this would be possible but it is just that you look way hotter in the summer that school. Hermione, I have fallen for you."

"You like me?"

"Yes and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know we had our differences but I have changed.

"No one can change over a month and you can't fall for someone in a month."

"My mom did. She was like my father until last year. One minute she was mean and the next she wasn't. It also hasn't been a month that I liked you. I started getting feelings for you after you punched me in third year. Just think it is over will you?"

Sure Malfoy."

Did that really just happen? Draco Malfoy just ask me out? I had to talk to Ginny. Just when I was about to write to Ginny Hedwig came through my window. Ginny must finally be writing me back.

_Mione_

_I am so sorry that I haven't written back. It has been so crazy around here. I can't wait until you come down here next week. To bad you can only stay for the week though. So Draco Malfoy is living next door to you huh! You shouldn't worry though. I have a reliable source that tells me that Mrs. Malfoy is not a Death Eater and Malfoy has fallen for you. Wouldn't that be something if he asked you out? Harry and Ron say hi by the way. Ron isn't aloud to write since he knocked that table over last month. Hopefully Lucious hasn't killed you._

_Ginny_

When I was down reading I noticed Hedwig was still there. Ginny must have told her to stay and wait for my response. This was good because Starla" was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.

_Gin_

_You will never believe this. Draco just asked me out. Your source was right. Who is your source anyways? It wouldn't be that lovely Italian Blaise Zanbini. He is Draco's best friend after all. Little Miss Ginny Weasley wouldn't have a crush on Blaise now would she? Just Kidding I already know that answer. There is something you have to tell Harry for me. Narcissa told me that Lucious is trying to bring Voldmort back. Dumbledore would probably like to know. _

_Hermione_

When Hedwig was gone I went downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw Narcissa and my mom talking. They sat there whispering. It was like they didn't want anyone to hear them. They were plotting something and I know it.

"What are they doing" whispered Hermione.

"Probably plotting a way to get us together" said Draco.

"Bloody Hell where did you come from" said Hermione.

"Geez calm down. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever Malfoy. Why do you that?"

"Well I over heard your mom telling my mom that you like me and my mom has been trying to get us together ever since?"

"Wh….What?""

"Yes Mione. I know that you like me."

I didn't know what to say. Good thing Hedwig had arrived with Ginny's letter. When Draco saw Hedwig he started saying stupid bird under his breath. I always wonder why he hated Hedwig. After taking my letter and saying bye to Draco I went to my room. I wanted to see what Ginny said.

_Mione_

_Wow I don't even know what to say besides you better say yes. This is a once in a lifetime. If you think he has changed you should go out with him. Bloody Hell he is hot why wouldn't you. Is it that oblivious that I like him? I might even like him more than Harry. Can you believe that? I have liked Harry since I first time I saw him. Speaking of Harry he told Dumbledore and he is now looking into it. Harry is still trying to figure out how you found this out. It is more likely that Lucious will become the new Dark Lord than bring back Voldmort back. Harry destroyed him when he stopped Voldmort from coming back last year. I feel bad for Cedric. Harry didn't stop him in time to save Cedric. When you say yes I better be aloud to help you get ready for your dates at Hogwarts._

_Ginny_

I love Ginny. She is so funny. I feel sorry for Cedric too. It was a shame that he died before Voldmort. I would love to see Lucious as the Dark Lord. He would fall so easy. I want to go out with Draco and Ginny wants me too. I am just so confused. I know now at least that I have to talk to Malfoy before I make up my answer.

**A/N: Sorry that i haven't updated for a week. My life has been hecked lately. I was going to post chapter three and chapter four but i don't even have time to post four. I will try to update again sometime this week. Please review and thanks if you do. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or any of the charcters. If I did I would be dateing Draco.**

As I walked down the stairs I had a bad feeling. It wasn't one of those feelings you get when there is trouble approaching but it was one that you don't want to get. I realized that it wasn't a good idea to leave Draco downstairs with our moms. I went back up stairs and grabbed Harry's Cloak. I put it on and went to the living room so I could listen to their conversation.

"So Draco, have you asked out my daughter yet?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Yes, I asked her out today" said Draco

"Good, I still remember you writing to me after she punched you. All you could talk about was how you didn't think she had the guts" said Narcissa.

"Well I didn't. All I saw was a Mudblood, but I know now she is more than that" said Draco.

"What is a Mudblood? Hermione never really told me. All she said was that it was a name that the arrogant stupid ferret bloody git Malfoy gave her" said Mrs. Granger.

She called me all of those? Well you see Mudblood is a really bad name that I use to call her. It means dirty blood. It is a term for someone who is muggleborn. That means they have non-magical parents."

"Oh I see. At least you have changed.

I didn't want to hear any more so I went behind Draco and taped him on the shoulder. Without looking behind him he told the mothers that he would be back. I have no clue how he knew it was me. I wanted to know so I didn't take off the cloak.

"Are you going to leave Potheads cloak on or are you going to talk to me?" said Draco

"I don't even want to know how you know that" said Hermione as she took off the cloak

"Well I kind of figured he lent it to you. After all when we saw each other, at the beginning of the summer, you were not as shocked as me. That only means you got over your shock by being under the cloak."

"Oh"

"Yea, so what did Ginny say?"

"You are calling her Ginny and how do you that was her?"

"I never really hated her so it is easy calling her Ginny. Who else are you going to write to after I asked you out and that was Potheads stupid bird. I hate that bird."

"Well I guess. Anyways have you talked to Zanbini?"

"Blaise? Yea why?

"I was just asking. Malfoy, I am having difficulties coming to a decision. How do I know you changed?

Draco's answer to that question was an understatement. He didn't answer. All he did was kiss me. I knew he changed after that because before he would have never kissed a filthy Mudblood.

"Does that answer your question, Hermione?" asked Draco

Ummm…. I quess" said Hermione

For the first time in my life I was speechless. I didn't know what to say and Malfoy wasn't helping. He just stood there smirking at me. That smirk is so annoying. I just want to wash it away. It is also addicting. He is so gorgeous with it. I think he knows that too. I started noticing that he only smirks at the ladies.

"Will you stop that Malfoy" said Hermione

"Oh come on, Mione. You know you love it" said Draco.

"Actually No Malfoy I don't. It is so annoying and WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE?"

"I know you like me, Hermione, so stop pretending you don't. Just agree to be my girlfriend" said Malfoy walking closer

"Ah……Ummm…."

"Speechless I see."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to walk away and break eye contact. This must be what Ginny feels like when she looks at Blaise. I was so out of it that I didn't realize how close Malfoy was until his soft lips touched mine. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. I didn't know how long we were there kissing but I knew it was long since my mom had an impassionate voice.

"Will you two come up for a breath already" said Mrs. Granger

"Oh uh hi mom" said Hermione

"Don't hi mom me. Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Draco?"

"We really are not going out. She hasn't answered me yet, Mrs. Granger" said Malfoy

"Well I see" said Mrs. Granger

"Hermione, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Narcissa

"Sure Cissa" said Hermione

"Since when have you called my mom Cissa?" asked Draco

"Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old, so I told her to call me that" said Narcissa

"Okay" Said Draco

I didn't feel comfortable going in the kitchen and leaving my mom with Draco. She might tell him that I have liked him since the first time I saw him. She might even tell him that I get turned on every time he calls me Mudblood She is going to tell him everything. I have that to worry about and what Narcissa is going to say to me.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for almost a month. We swicthed internets but then we had to switch back so i haven't had internet for like ever. Can you be kind enough and review. It would be a birthday gift to me since it is my birthday today. I am 17 now any only have one more year until i am considered as an adult.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclamer: Charcters belong to J.K Rowling. I only on this story and its plot.**

Well my life is over. My mom had to tell him. If this is some kind of joke she is really helping him/ He can now tell the whole school that the Mudblood Granger has like him since first year. If he does that I have something on him. His mom told me that Draco has always liked muggleborns but never showed it. He was too afraid of what is father would do to him. Narcissa gave me a picture of Draco hugging a crying muggleborn.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't giver her that picture" said Draco.

"Ha Hah I didn't know you like muggleborns enough to hug them when they are down" said Hermione.

"Give me that picture, Hermione."

"I don't think so, Draco"

"I am just going to leave you two alone' said Narcissa.

"That picture was when I was little. I can always say I didn't know it was a muggleborn" said Draco.

"Poor nieve Draco, who says anyone is going to believe you."

"Well because I am Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't mean anything to the Gryffindors, and I am going to ask you, for the second time today, why you are so close?"

"There is no point in hiding it anymore and it is your fault I am this close. It is driving me crazy the way you are saying my Draco."

"I know there is no point in hiding it but that doesn't mean I want to be your girlfriend."

"Why?

"Well because of Harry and Ron. I don't want to hear you call them names all the time."

"Geez Hermione, what if I call them just Potter and Weasley when you are around."

"If you do that then I will go out with you, but can you actually do that?"

For a minute I thought he wasn't going to do it. He just stood there staring at me. It was like he was thinking real hard. I was about to walk away but then he smirked and pulled me into him. I was freaking out. I, Hermione Granger, was kissing the Draco Malfoy. It was the third time he kissed me but this was the best.

"Hermione?"

"Malfoy?"

"Will stop calling me that? You should call me Draco. You are my girlfriend now."

"Are you going to stop looking at me like that if I do?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to throw me on the floor and ravish me."

"Umm…. I will try?

"Ah there is no point I am going to bed now so see you tomorrow.

When I went upstairs I didn't really go to bed. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I bet he was undressing me with his eyes the whole time I was talking to him. It was kind of disturbing. When I finally stared to fall asleep my mom called me down stairs.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, GET DOWN HERE."

"Okay mom. What do you want?

"Oh nothing I just want to talk to you about Draco.

"Mom why?" wined Hermione

"Well I just want to see how you are with him. I know how he was. You told me stories after all. I think she has changed. I really think you should give him a chance."

"I know mom I already did."

"Wait, did you tell him yes?"

"I didn't actually say the word yes but Malfoy is my boyfriend now.

"Why do you still call him Malfoy?"

"It is going to take a while before I can call him by his first name."

"Why is it hard to call him Draco? I know that you call him Draco in your head and you called him Draco twice today."

"My mom was right. I did call him Draco twice today. My mom knew she caught me too. I think she picked up a habit from Mrs. Malfoy. My mom was actually smirking at me. Argh it was even better than mine and I have known Draco longer than she has known Narcissa. I really hate my mom now. I just walked away and decided to write to Ginny before I went to bed. Starla could use the time out anyways.

_Ginny,_

_I hope you are happy. I told him yes just for you, so you could do my make-up. Ha just kidding. Doesn't that sound weird? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy a couple? If someone would have told me that we would be going out at the beginning of then year, I would have laughed. No way was Draco Malfoy going to go out with a Mudblood. I think our families have affected each other. Draco is a lot nicer and my mom has mastered the Malfoy smirk better than us. We have trying to master it for two years now and we still don't have it. Then there is my mom who mastered it in a month. I know this because she smirked at me today. I told her I couldn't call Malfoy Draco but she rounded on me and said that I already called him Draco twice today. I won't be able to writ again so I will see you at King cross in a month._

_Hermione_

**_A/N: Here is Chapter 5. Sorry for the wait. I been busy writng more chapters. I have up chapter 11 finshed so i might post again tommorw if you push that little go buton below and review. _**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. Which is a shame. I would love to own Draco Malfoy.**

As August ended and September 1 arrived I was getting so worried. Draco and I have been able to keep us dating a secret from his father, but it is going to be harder when we are at Hogwarts. If any Slytherin finds out it is going straight back to his father. Pansy will definitely say something. I did steal her Drakie Poo. Besides that I was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts.

"You have everything packed right Hermione' said Hermione

"Mom, I finished packing 3 weeks ago" said Hermione.

"Oh okay and will you stop pacing. They will be here."

"Not if he doesn't leave before we do."

"Narcissa promised didn't she?"

"Yea but mom she doesn't have any control over Lucious"

"Who doesn't have control over Lucious?" asked Narcissa

"Oh uh I don't know" said Hermione

"Narcissa, you made it" said Mrs. Granger

"Of course but Lucious was a pain. It took forever to get him to leave. He is usually gone by now."

"I noticed that"

"So Mya how are you? Excited to go back to Hogwarts?" said Narcissa

"Of course she is mother. She probably just as excited as me" said Draco

"Stop being a downer Draco" said Narcissa

"It seems that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" said Hermione.

"No, its just I am not looking forward to Pansy" said Draco kissing Hermione on the check.

"Don't remind me of that pug-faced bitch"

"Ah I think we should go before my daughter has one of her I hate Slytherin rampage" said Mrs. Granger.

The ride to King Cross was the shortest ride of my life. It was actually 20 minutes but it felt like five. Draco didn't want to get out but students are going to show up soon and wonder why Draco is the car with me. The four of us walked to the platforms 9 and 10 and stopped. Draco looked at me, squeezed my hand and went on platform 9 and three-quarters.

"Well that was a short good bye" said Mrs. Granger

"Mom, we don't know when a student might get here so it has to be a short one" said Hermione.

"Why don't you just tell everyone?"

"Marie, they can't. The Slytherins are back stabbers. They would definitely tell Lucious" said Narcissa.

"Yea mom god" said Hermione

"Sorry I didn't think of that" said Marie

"I better go before someone sees me. See you at Christmas Hermione" said Narcissa

"Bye Narcissa."

"When Narcissa Left I said goodbye to my mom and walked on the platform. I was really surprised to see that there were a lot of people here. Most of them usually wait to arrive until there is only 10 minutes left before the train leaves. Harry and Rom are part of them. Ginny is the only one that arrives early. She doesn't wait for the others. Mrs. Weasley doesn't like that but she can never stop Ginny from leaving. I didn't ant to stand here waiting for Harry and Ron so I went and looked for Ginny. As I was looking I realized that mostly all the compartments were filled. Everyone must be excited to be back. I had found Ginny all the way in the back.

"Gin, did you have to sit all the way back here" said Hermione.

"Mione!" said Ginny

"I know you are excited to see me but I do need to breathe."

"Oh ha ha sorry."

"So Gin, How was the rest of your summer."

"Boring is what it was. The only thing that wasn't boring was when mom yelled at Harry and Ron when they were playing Quidditch too close to the house. They almost hit a window."

"Ha Ha that's Harry and Ron for you.'

"Yea so how was your summer? I ran into your boyfriend a while ago said Ginny smiling.

"Shut up Gin."

"Oh ok. Did you guys figure out how you are going to do this?"

"No he told me he would owl me when he figures it out."

"You could always go to the Room of Requirements."

"How do you know about that?"

"You are not the only one who read Hogwarts a History, Mione."

I just sat there and stared. Ginny actually read a book? I never thought it was possible. You can defiantly tell she is nothing like her brother. Ron has never read a book. He doesn't even read the text books. He is just copies off of me. I swear if Harry and Rom didn't have me as a friend they would fail.

"Oh look its Harry and Ron" said Ginny.

"It's about time" said Hermione

"Hey give us a break. We are here earlier than last year" said Harry.

"Yea buts that because mom yelled at you to get up" said Ginny.

"Harry needed his rest. He had a crazy year last year" said Ron

"Yea fighting an evil thing takes all your energy away" said Harry

"This is going to be a great Year. Harry destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is finally gone" said Ron.

"I can't believe Voldmort thought he could stop me even if he did take my blood" said Harry

"Who cares? Nothing is left of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He will never come back" said Ginny

"Anyways Harry what did you think of last nights Quidditch game" said Ron.

"Here we go again. This is going to a long year" said Hermione.

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is chapter 6 for you. I hope you like it. OK so i have a question for you. Right now Iam in the process of writng the chapter where Lucious finds out about About Draco and Hermione and i am have some complications. The big one is how does he find out.? So i am asking you to review and in the review if you can gice some suggestions on how he finds out. Please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and this story is mine everything else belongs to J.K Rowling**

When we arrived at Hogwarts I was so happy. Ron couldn't stop complaining about how hungry he was. He had just eaten 30 chocolate frogs but he was still hungry. I don't know how he eats so much. Harry was just as a bad. Okay maybe not that bad but he could eat like a pig too. I already decided that if Ron talks with his mouth full or if Harry stuffs his face I am going to sit with Ginny.

Stepping off the train brought all my Hogwarts experiences in my head. The ones that were good and even the ones that were not so good. I was so glad when Neville and Luna arrived. It was just the distraction I needed. After saying our hellos we all headed to the carriages. I swear the carriages get faster every year. We were there in no time. On the way to the Great Hall I was hoping we wouldn't run into Draco but I never did have any luck.

"Well look who we have here. Potty, Weaslbe, Weaslette and the Mudblood" said Malfoy.

"Oh no "whispered Ginny and Hermione.

As soon as Mudblood left Draco's lips. What wonderful lips they are. The things they do to me when……oh geez I am getting off subject. Anyways as soon Mudblood left his lips Harry and Ron both had their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"Come on guys. Do we have we have to fight the minute we walk in the school" said Hermione as she tried to pull Harry and Ron away.

"But Mione he called he called you the M word" said Harry

"M word? Oh you mean Mudblood. If that word is bothering you I could as ways call her a fat dirty whore. How is that for you scar face?"

Draco wasn't making it easy was he? He wasn't even keeping his promise. He told me he wouldn't call Harry and Ron around me. Blaise was just standing there laughing. I had a feeling that Blaise knew everything since he was giving me this look. Malfoy had gone to far calling me a dirty whore. Now I have four men pointing their wands at each other. Ginny and I had to stop this, so I took Ron and Harry's wand while Ginny took Malfoy's and Zanbini's.

"Expelliarmus" said Hermione and Ginny

"Mione, give us our wands back" said Harry

"Yea we have two Slytherins to hex" said Ron.

"Granger, keep their wands and Weaslette give us our wand "said Malfoy.

It was so funny. Ginny and I couldn't stop laughing. They were telling us what to do and we had the upper hand. They were wandless and we had three wands. It was also funny that even though they had no wands they were still fighting. I couldn't stand it anymore so I made a plan. I told Ginny and she thought it was wonderful.

"Silencio" said Hermione

"Oh god you guys did it now. You pissed her off more" said Ginny.

Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Draco just stood there opening and closing their mouths. The looked like a couple of fish. After doing that for like a minute they stopped and looked at me waiting for answer why I did this.

"You want to know why I did this. Well I am already pissed off and you are just making everything worse. I had to deal with my neighbors today and I don't feel like dealing with you guys right now.

When I said neighbors Draco raised his left eyebrow.

"Let me tell them. You see, Mione got knew neighbors. The mother is bugging her to go out with her son, the father hates her for some reason and the son breaks promises" said Ginny.

Draco's eyebrow went up even higher after that.

"You see my neighbor is short of like Malfoy here. He is always picking on my friends down the street. I couldn't take it anymore so I made him promise to not call them names when I was around. He broke that though" said Hermione.

Ha Draco's eyebrow wasn't raised after that.

"I am warning you that if you piss me off anymore I won't think twice before I hex you. Finite Incantatem" said Hermione.

"Granger, just give us wands and we will go away" said Zanbini

Ginny and I gave the boys their wands then went in the Great hall. I was still mad at the boys so I ate with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. When I am at the Gryffindor table I am usually facing the Slytherins but I sat on the other side of the table. I could feel Draco eyes on me the whole time. After the sorting 10 went to Hufflepuff, 10 to Ravenclaw, 11 to Slytherin and 9 to Gryffindor. I wasn't paying that much attention to Professor Dumbledore. It was the sixth time I heard this speech. It was the same every year. It was always about how no one was allowed in the Forbidden Forest and don't go on the third floor. Fluffy wasn't even there anymore. I was in my own little world until Lavender starting talking to me.

"So Hermione how was your summer" said Lavender

"It went to fast. That's how it went. I fill like we just started summer" said Hermione.

"Oh I know. That is what Padma and I said yesterday" said Parvati

It always goes fast. The whole year went by fast. We are in our fifth and sixth years" said Ginny.

Ginny was totally right. This whole year went so fast. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. After everyone ate Dumbledore sent us off to bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Here you go everyone heres chapter 7. Sorry for the wait. I was going to post it Friday but i haaaven't been home. They have finally made it to Hogwarts. What awaits them inside this Castle no one know. Okay maybe i do and you u can too but you will have to wait.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

I was so excited when I woke up this morning. Professor McGonagall was handing out our time tables at breakfast. I couldn't wait for classes. Homework will keep my mind off of Pansy. I really want to punch her in the face. You should have seen the way she was hanging all over Draco. She is such a pug face bitch. I just want to stupefy her ass. Wow I really need to stop hanging with Draco too much. Ginny was waiting for me when I went downstairs.

"Morning Mione" said Ginny.

"Hey Gin, how was your night?" asked Hermione.

"Oh god Mione, I couldn't stop dreaming about Blaise. He won't leave my mind. How do I stop it?"

"I could talk to Draco."

"No, you will mot Hermione Jane Granger."

"Fine, I was only suggesting."

"That doesn't……..Who's owl is that?"

"Huh?'

"The owl in the window."

There really was an owl in the window. I could tell that Ginny was just as confused as I was. Why did we get an owl now? Mail doesn't really start until next week and mail comes during breakfast. After looking at the owl for a while I realized it was Narcissa's owl. That means Dumbledore knows I am dating Draco. No, that means Snape knows too. Ginny asked why I groaned and I told her. She wrinkled up her nose after that. I let the owl in and untied the note.

_Hermione,_

_I hope yesterday wasn't too bad. Draco wrote to me right after dinner. He is sorry by the way. He knows you won't listen to him so he asked me to pass it on. I want to let you know that Severus knows. I had to tell him. He is Draco's godfather. He won't tell Lucius because he was a spy for the Dumbledore. Raven will be delivering all my notes to you at your window. Don't send any back. I don't want Lucius to see Emma come here._

_Narcissa_

"Just as I thought" said Hermione

"Wonder what Snap's going to say." Said Ginny

"Well we will find out today won't we?"

"I am so glad that I am in advance Potions"

"Me to Gin, me to"

It turned out we would find out sooner than later. Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions first thing this morning. Harry and Ron were not really happy about that.

"Bloody Hell" said Ron

"Watch you mouth, Ronald" said Hermione.

"Sorry Mione, but look at what we have first thing."

"Oh no, why first thing?" asked Harry

"What are you on about?" asked Ginny

"Oh I see. Look Gin, we have potions this morning with the Slytherins" said Hermione smiling

"Oh boy this is going to be fun" said Ginny smiling

"Ginny, why are you smiling? You are in our class this year" said Ron.

"I know Ron, but I can't wait to see if you two can keep your wands in your pocket."

"We are not going to fight Malfoy, Gin' said Harry

"You better not or you might not have a girlfriend anymore."

"Oh my god, Ginny. Did you just say what I think you said?" whispered Hermione.

"Can't have him hurt your boyfriend now can we?" whispered Ginny

"No we can't."

I couldn't believe Ginny would break up with Harry if he hurt Draco in potions. I doubt she will stick with Harry for long anyways. I really need to talk to Draco about this whole Ginny and Blaise thing. If my eyes were not playing tricks on me then I saw Blaise check out Ginny yesterday.

The walk to the Dungeons was so quiet. We usually talk on the way to class but no one was talking. It was kind of nice. It gave me the time to think. I need to figure out how to get the message of us meeting in the RoR to him. I can't actually go up to him. I can't even write to him. All the Gryffindors know Emma and if I send her to Draco then what is everyone going to say.

When we got there I noticed that Ginny was the only 5th year in this class. I also noticed there weren't a lot of people here. I guess they didn't pass their potion O.W.L.S. There were only 6 Gryffindors and Slytherins. There was Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Blaise, Goyle, Crabble, and Parkinson, Bulstrode and me. I wonder how Parkinson and me. I wonder how Parkinson, Goyle and Crabble passed their potion O.W.L.S. They probably found a way to cheat. That is the only way those three can pass anything.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. I was moving in the begining of October and I was home during the week eds all month but you know how it is. School work comes first. Blah. If I have time tommorow i wil post again. Sorry again.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wouldn't be lovely if I did. I would be able to clone Draco and give him to every Draco fan out there**

Professor Snape was late. We had to wait outside the door longer than we usually do. I wish he didn't show up though. He looked crabbier than usual. As we stepped in the class room I noticed something. All the desks are two by two, and before they were three by three. At least now Ginny can sit by one of us.

"Before you all sit down I would like to say I am very disappointed. Only twelve of you made it this year. I was hoping for a bigger class. Now you should have noticed the new desks by now. Professor Dumbledore said it would help with house unity" said Snape"

"Sir, how will this help that?" asked Malfoy

"The professor has made me do a seating chart. Each table will have on Slytherin and on Gryffindor" said Snape

"That is not possible. I know Dumbledore want unity but he would never go this far" screamed Hermione.

"Mione, shut up. We don't want to lose points" said Harry

"I would take points away but being this your first day I will let it sly. Now I will tell you your partner then you will go sit down" said Snape.

"I have a feeling we are going to be sitting by Blaise and Draco" whispered Ginny

"Me too" whispered Hermione

"No talking until I am done. Table one Bulstrode and Potter. Table Two Thomas and Goyle. Table Three Finnagen and Crabbe. Table Four Parkinson and Mr. Weasley" said Snape

Ginny and I just looked at each other. We knew it was going to end up like this. Harry and Ron were giving us sorry looks. They knew who ever we sat next to; it was going to be horrible. I didn't really care. We will just have to wait and see if Snape puts me with Blaise or my boyfriend.

"The last two groups were hard. I don't know how well Miss Weasley gets along with theses two but I know Miss Granger. That is while Table Five is Zanbini and Granger and Table Six is Malfoy and Weasley."

I couldn't believe it and, by the size of Ginny eyes she couldn't either. Oh well at least I won't be able to slip and be nice to Draco. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and sat down. I sat down after I yelling at Parkinson. She wouldn't stop yelling about how her and Draco having to sit next to blood traitors. For the rest of class we had to talk to our seatmates or the people around us. Blaise and I just turned around.

"Bloody Hell Granger I think someone is turning into a Slytherin" said Zanbini

"I have no clue what you are talking about" said Hermione.

"I think he is talking about your attitude. First you do the whole silence thing yesterday. Now you just yelled at Parkinson" said Ginny

"Leave her alone guys. It's not her fault that I am rubbing off on her" said Draco

"You're not rubbing off on anyone, Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Oh I think I am, Mione. I bet all of my money that you have never yelled this much in two days before."

Whatever, anyways Blaise I have something to discuss with you."

"What would that be Granger?

"I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't take you eyes off someone yesterday.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

I didn't even get the chance to answer. It was time to get to our next class. Harry, Ron, and I had DADA, with the Slytherins again, next. Ginny had a free period so I told her I would see her at lunch. Right when we were getting up Draco slipped a note into my book. Thankfully no one saw him. I gave him a look that said why didn't give me this when we were sitting down. He didn't even respond. Stupid Ferret.

DADA was so boring. For the first time ever I didn't take notes. Ron and Harry couldn't stop swearing about potions. It is seats. They need to get over it. I think Ron was complaining too because he was hungry. I was so happy when lunch arrived. I haven't been able to read Draco's note yet. Ginny wanted to read it too. I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't hear Parkinson attack. That was until Ron fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus" said Parkinson

"No, Ron, Stu-'said Harry

"STUPEFY" said Parkinson

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing Parkinson" said Hermione

"Just getting you back Mudblood."

"Come on Pans. I am hungry" said Blaise

"yea me too pans. Leave the Mudblood alone for later" said Draco

"Who you calling a Mudblood you stupid ferret" said Hermione

"That's it. I think you need to learn your place. Night Mudblood, Stupefy"

**A/N: Oh oh whats going to happen to Hermione now. Hopefully you like this chapter. Can you guys review please so I know you are still reading. You can just say one word if you want.**


	10. Chapter Ten

I had no clue where I was when I woke up. I remembered Parkinson and I thought I was dead. That was until I recognized the room. I also noticed that Harry and Ron were in the beds next to me. I wonder what happened. I know for a fact that Parkinson wouldn't have left us go. Draco and Blaise couldn't free us either. They couldn't take the chance that someone would see them, so how are we still alive.

"Oh god Mione, you are awake" said Ginny

"Ginny? How long have I been out?" asked Hermione

"Well um you three have been out for a month."

"A MONTH! What did Parkinson do?"

"Parkinson did this?"

"Okay so I guess you didn't know that. Gin, how were we found?"

"That is what I would like to know too" said Harry

"Yea me too" Said Ron

"Well Professor Snape was walking and he heard someone yelling. He told them to shut up and go to dinner. That is when he heard running. Snape found you three on the floor when he reached the spot. What happened to you three?" said Ginny

"I think we are all wondering that. Will you please explain" said Dumbledore

Harry and Ron started the story. I didn't really feel like talking. I knew Draco and Blaise were going to get in trouble so I didn't want to be the cause of it. I did have to tell the rest though since I was the one that wasn't on the floor. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore told us that when Parkinson hit us the spell was really powerful, so when we hit the floor it caused are brains to shut off for a month. A month? I can't believe I am a month behind on my school work. Plus I didn't get to read the note. Ginny told me she got it before anyone could read it. Draco was telling me to meet him in the RoR at 8:30. I guess he figured out that we could meet there.

Harry, Ron, and I were dismissed from the hospital wing a week after we woke up. They just had to make sure we were okay. Only good thing was when Draco came to visit. He waited for Ron and Harry to go to sleep, then he stopped by. Draco told me that Pansy found out he has a girlfriend. She is taken out her angry on everyone she hates. I can't wait to see what she does when she finds out it is me. I just hope it isn't until we leave here forever.

I haven't been to class for 5 weeks and I didn't feel like going but I had to so the next day I woke up a little later then usually. I didn't even make it for breakfast. I wasn't really hungry though. Ginny went to the Great Hall without me. She knew I wouldn't make it down it time.

"On our way to potions Ginny told me that they haven't let Parkinson back to class yet, so I don't have to worry about her. That is not why I didn't want to go to potions. The Slytherins have been commenting on how Pansy beat us. All they been saying, since yesterday, was see we told you that you are not better than us Mudblood. Blaise and Draco figured out I was pissed when I just dropped into my seat.

"Someone is a little grumpy" said Blaise

"Shut up Zanbini" said Hermione

"Okay, cool yourself babe. We are not like the other Slytherins" said Draco

"Well I know that. At least about you, Malfoy. I don't know about your friend here" said Hermione

"You need to trust people Granger. After all I have never been like the others. After all have you met a Slytherin who was in love with a Weasley" said Blaise.

"Bloody Hell, I knew it. You are in love with her"

"Who are you in love with?" asked Ginny

"Oh just a 6th Year named Ginny Weasley" said Blaise

"Bloody Hell, you admitted it" Said Hermione

"Shut up, Maya" said Draco

"Why don't you all shut up" said Snape

"Sorry Professor" said all four

"Before I start class I would like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to stay after class."

Snape wanted to see me after class? Why would he want to see me? I hope it isn't about my relationship with his godson. I don't really want to talk about that kind of stuff with my teacher. He maybe Draco's godfather but he still is my Professor.

Potions were pointless today. Snap didn't talk much about anything. No one was paying attention. Being the good student I was the only one trying to pay attention. That didn't work out though because Draco keeps kicking the back of my chair. It was so annoying and every time I turned around he would just smirk at me. I wish I could just hex that smirk right off his face. Snape decided to take points off every time I turned around. Ginny and I were both wrong. Being Draco's girlfriend doesn't make Snape want to stop tormenting my life.

When Potions was over Draco and I stayed in our seats. Harry and Ron both gave me these looks. I don't need their sympathy. Ginny and Blaise disappeared before Draco and I could say anything to them. I wonder where they went off to. I swear if Ginny has sex with Blaise I am going to yell at her. She was still dating Harry. End that relationship then she can have sex with Blaise.

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10. I was going to post this Chapter yesterday but I was out with my mom all day. Then I had a Chorus concert last night. I was to tired to type this chapter up when I go home. I might post another chapter later this week. I only have two days of schools this week and then Christmas break. Is everyone excited for Christmas. I know I am. Especially since I am off school for 12 days if you count the weekends too. Merry Christmas. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

"I would like to thank you both for staying after" said Snape

"Did you just thank the Mudblood?" asked Malfoy

"Aw play nice, Draco. He can thank me if he wants. So professor, why did you ask us stay after class?" asked Hermione

"Miss Granger, do you know why I didn't take house points away from you on the first day of class?"

"Narcissa asked you to be nice?"

"That is correct, and because I want to show Draco here that he doesn't have to keep things way from me."

"What are you talking about Professor? Asked Draco

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I am talking about you dating Miss Granger for a month and a half and I have to find out about it from your mother."

It was so hard not to laugh. You should have seen Draco face. He had no clue Snape knew about us. Snape warned us about PDA and that we can't let anyone find out about us. I rather not face the wrath of Lucious Malfoy so I don't think we would do something like that. The good thing about staying after class is that Draco and I both have DADA next so we could talk on the way there. We didn't hurry to class because we wanted to talk since we haven't talked since I was in the Hospital Wing.

When we arrived outside the classroom there was only five minutes left. The teacher shook his head when we came in. He didn't take points away so I figured someone must have told him that Snape wanted to see us. Before I got the chance to sit down Harry and Ron dragged me out the door.

"What's the rush boy?" asked Hermione

"We want to know what Snape wanted" said Ron

"Yea why did he want to talk to you and Malfoy?" asked Harry

"He just wanted to talk about our rounds tonight. We are partnered tonight for our Perfect duties" lied Hermione

"I bet he only did that so his precious ferret doesn't get in trouble" said Harry

"He is my precious ferret" whispered Hermione

"What was that? I didn't hear you" said Harry

"Oh it was nothing."

"Bloody Hell, when I find out you put you with Malfoy I will cause trouble" said Ron.

"What am I going to do with you two? Just leave it go.'

"But Mione, its Malfoy.

"That doesn't mean you have to get in trouble for it, Ronald. Just leave it go. Who ever it was must have had a reason for it. Everyone knows how much we hate each other."

I actually knew why we were partnered up and who did it. When I found out he was my partner I asked Professor McGonagall why. She told me that Dumbledore said that I should know why. Dumbledore put us together so we would spend time together. We would feel guilty about lying to our friends so we would tell them about us. Dumbledore doesn't know that we already told Ginny and Blaise. As long as we are not lying to them no one else needs to know. Speaking of Ginny I need to go find her. I want to know where she and Blaise went to. I said bye to Harry and Ron and went to look for her.

It seems that when I was in the Hospital Wing Ginny changed her schedule. She now has free period with me. She switched it with Herbology. It wasn't hard to find her. Ginny only goes one place when it is free period. She goes to the Astronomy Tower. That has been a special place since the whole journal thing. It seems like it soothes her or something.

"So where did you and Blaise go?" asked Hermione

"We didn't go anywhere. We had class remember. Blaise was in your last class" said Ginny

"Oh yea. What are doing about Harry?"

"Blaise asked me out when we left potions. I told him I was dating Harry. You know what he said? I will wait for you until the day you dump him. No matter how long it takes."

"These Slytherins are something. You never really know them until you do."

I told Ginny that I would be there when she tells Harry. It is not going to be a pretty sight. Ginny decided to tell Harry that she is leaving him for Blaise. I can already hear Ron. He is going yell, forbid it, and then duel Blaise. They both are not going to talk to me for a while. I can't help it that I think Blaise and Ginny look better together than Harry and Ginny.

Ginny and I talked about Blaise and Harry until it was time for Lunch. Ginny decided it would be best if she told the guys at lunch. That way everyone finds out at once. The boys are likely to scream at the top of their lungs. They are going to make a very big deal out this and I am going to have to settle them down.

The great Hall wasn't that full when we got there. We figured everyone would come at once and that is what happened. Ginny and I got run over and we were already seated. Good thing Harry and Ron showed up. They never get run over so if you sit by them, then neither will you.

"So where have you ladies been?" asked Harry

"Mione and I were just talking": said Ginny

"What could you be talking about? You two are always talking" said Ron

"Why do you need to know, Ron? It is just girl stuff" said Hermione

"I was just asking."

"Do you want to know Ron?" asked Ginny

"Yea, that is why I asked. That is unless it is about your relationship with Harry."

"About that Harry, there is something I need to tell you" said Ginny

**A/n: What did you think? They beginning didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Starting February 5 I will no longer have Internet. Is my mom crazy? A teenager with out Internet? Anyways I have this story completely finished so I am going to post at least two chapters a day. I don't want to leave this unfinished because I don't know when we will have the Internet again. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclamer: None of the charcters belong to me. They belong J.K Rowling who wrote the lovely Harry POtter books. **

I can't believe she is going to tell them now. She has got to be crazy. The boys will already be cranky when they fine out had an empty stomach on to will be ten times worse. Don't know if I will be able to settle them done. Ron actually hit his own mother once when she tried to talk to him before he had food in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Gin?" asked Hermione

"I have to do it now. Harry I been thinking and I don't think this relationship is a good idea. You see I am in love with someone else and I think I fell love with him before I ever fell love with you." Said Ginny

"Who are you in love with?" asked Harry

"Blaise Zanbini"

"ZANBINI!!!!" screamed Ron

"Ron, will you stop yelling" said Hermione

No. I will not stop yelling. You are not dating him, Ginny"

"I can date who ever I want"

Ron was so pissed. I was trying to calm him down but nothing I was doing was working. Harry was trying to hold him back but Ron got away. He stormed away and walked over to Blaise. Before Ginny and I could stop him, he punched Blaise. You could hear the thump from the Gryffindor table.

"Why did you do that Weasel?" asked Blaise

"You are not dating my sister. You are not making her a Slytherin Whore"

"What the hell is a Slytherin Whore?" asked Malfoy

"Was I talking to you, Ferret? No, I don't think so" said Ron

"Ron, what is a Slytherin Whore?" asked Hermione

"You see Hermione; every Gryffindor who starts to date a Slytherin becomes a Slytherin Whore."

"Ron, look at this way. At least she won't be a Malfoy Bitch" said Harry

"A Malfoy what?" asked Blaise, Draco, Ginny and Hermione

"Oh come on. You telling me you never heard of this one?" asked Harry

"A Gryffindor becomes a Malfoy bitch when she dated him" said Ron

I couldn't believe he just said that. I want to kill them now. Blaise, Ginny, and Draco were looking at me after Ron said. They must have notice the look in my eyes because Ginny put her hand on my arm. They were all pleading with their eyes for me not to do anything stupid. I instantly calmed down when I looked into Draco eyes. Malfoy bitch? I can't believe they called me that. Well they didn't know it is me but still know one deserves to be called a bitch or whore unless they are one. I don't see why they are acting like this.

"Out all the year I have known you two this is most ridicules thing I have ever heard come from you months. How would you feel if you were called a bitch or whore when you are not one? You two need rethink what you are saying."

"Hermione, they deserve to be called that. Once they date a Slytherin then they become a traitor." Said Harry

"My sister is not dating a Slytherin" said Ron

"I don't see what is so wrong with them dating." Said Hermione

"He is a Slytherin, Mione" said Harry

"If a Gryffindor wants to date a Slytherin then they can. They have the right to choose who ever they want to date" said Hermione.

"Don't you think these house rivals are getting pretty old" said Ginny

"No" said Harry and Ron

"Ron, there is nothing you can do about this. I am going to date Blaise and you will never stop me."

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe that a Slytherin was dating a Gryffindor. A Wesley and Zanbini too. Only one person wasn't speechless and that was Dumbledore. He just sat there will that twinkle in his eyes the whole time and I was fighting with Harry and Ron. It took Blaise and Draco 3 hours to calm Ginny and I down afterwards. I was so pissed off. Who gave them the right to say all that? I hope they come off their high horses because we won't be talking until they do.

A month after Blaise and Ginny got together Harry and Ron was still not talking to us. I don't see why they have act so much like babies. Harry will find another girl. There are a lot of girls out there that like him. I know about a certain Slytherin who likes him. Draco told me once when we were in the RoR.

_"I have something to tell you but you have to promise me you won't kill me" said Draco_

_"I could never kill you, Draco" said Hermione_

_"I told Millicent about us" said Draco_

_"Bulstrode? Babe she is going to tell Parkinson and you know she is going to tell your father."_

_"Mione, I told her because she told me she was in love with Potter."_

_"She is in love with Harry? I don't believe her."_

_"Neither did I so I gave her Veritaserum. She still said the same thing. She also said she would tell anyone about us. She can't lie with the potion so she must mean it"_

_"I hope she does or it is your fault if Lucious finds out."_

_"I would never let that happen. I love you to much to lose you."_

_"I love you too Draco." _

Now that Ginny left Harry I might set him up with Bulstrode. I spent a Hogsmeade trip with her once. She seems pretty nice. She isn't the typical Slytherin just like Blaise. Millicent's whole family had to pretend to be on Voldmort's side so they wouldn't be killed. It was Dumbledore that got there charges dropped.

Everyone is use to Ginny and Blaise now. The Slytherins don't pretend that Ginny isn't even there. It is not fair. If I wasn't a muggleborn Draco and I could tell everyone about us. Ginny and Blaise can be open but Draco and I can't. I hate Lucious so much right now that it isn't funny.

**A/N: Review?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ron and Harry have finally come around today. It only took them about half of the year to figure out they were acting like babies. Well maybe it took Ron that long. Harry figured it out about a week ago. He even found a new girlfriend and it was thanks to me. He will never know that though. Harry is dating Millicent Bulstrode. My match making skills paid off and right on time too. You see today is the last day of our sixth year and for once I am happy. Theses last few months have been horrible. Ron and Harry were not talking to me and Draco had to spend all his time with Pansy. With this year over I can finally be with Draco again.

When it was time to leave Ginny and I met the boys on the train. All of the compartments were full when we got there. Everyone must be excited to get home. Ron was one of them He was excited to see his brothers. If Harry didn't restrain him then Ron would be bouncing off the walls. For someone being so hyper he was really quiet on the way home. No one talked the whole ride home. As we got off the train I noticed my mother and Narcissa standing by each other but not close enough that someone would say they were there together.

"Oh there is my mom. I should probably go. Ginny are you still coming over so we can plan the party?" said Hermione

"What party?" asked Ron

"Hermione and I are having a party this summer with some of our friends. Speaking of that my mom can't bring me so if is okay with you guys I was wondering if I could go with you. My mom will pick me up after the party" said Ginny.

"Oh yea I totally forgot. Your mom owled my mom and asked if you could come with us and my mom said yes. I can't believe I forgot all about it."

"Oh ok. Bye Harry and Ron"

"Oh yea Harry, you are still going to stop by and introduce me to your girlfriend right?" said Hermione

"What are you... oh yea" said Harry

After waving bye to the boys I went over to my mom. Ginny was already there. I don't know how she moves so fast. I was glad the car was so close. I was too tired to carry my luggage anymore. I just want to cuddle up to Draco and go to sleep. When we climb in the car my mom didn't start the car and Ginny was confused.

"Why are we not going? There is no one in front of us." said Ginny

"Just wait and you'll see" said Hermione as the car door opened

"Sorry for the wait. Pansy wouldn't go away. Oh hey Red. You coming with us?" said Draco

"Oh I see now. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy come together since you live right next door. Of course I am coming. How else are we going to plan this party" said Ginny.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mione? Millicent is bringing Harry, and he is going to find out since I am not going to stay away from you." Said Draco

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have it any other way, Dray." Said Hermione

"Well since that is settled shouldn't we get going? We don't want anyone to see the Malfoys with the Grangers" said Ginny

"Are you worried about us or are you just hungry?" asked Draco

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Ginny

I don't think I have ever been happier. I was scared that Draco and Ginny wouldn't get along. I knew that Draco didn't have a problem with Ginny but that mean he will like her. I knew Ginny was okay with the two of us dating. She was the one that told me to agree to go out with him, and my best friend would be okay with anything that makes me happy. You might think that Harry and Ron were my best friends but Ginny is a girl and get gets me. I hope Harry will still be my friend when he finds out about Draco and me.

Ginny and I came up with this party thing last week. We were trying to figure out how to tell Harry about Draco and I. Ginny is the one that really came up with the idea. The party is going to be at the end of the summer. Lucious is going away so we decided to have it at Draco's house. There is only going to be a few of us from Hogwarts and that is Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Millicent, and I. The rest are going to be kids around the neighborhood. They stared liking me now since the boys can't flirt with me. Draco would kill them is they did.

When we got to my house, Ginny and I went straight to work. It took all night to plan the party. We were surprised that we got it all done in one night. All we had to do was put some finally touches on the night of the party. Now we have to go shopping for dresses. We have to find beautiful dresses with out it being too expensive. This is hard because where I live in muggle London all the dress shops are expensive.

"We should go shopping tomorrow. Better to get the dresses now than later." Said Ginny

"First thing in the morning we will go." Said Hermione

"Is there anywhere where the dresses are not expensive? I don't have that much money with me."

"Don't worry about that. Here take theses" said Draco

"What are they?" asked Hermione

"They are cards that will take money right out of the Zanbini and Malfoy vaults. They can't track the purchase and we have so much money that it won't even leave a dent. There is no way you are not going to use them so buy any dress you want.

"I can never get a word in with you. You always know what I am going to say." Said Hermione

"Hermione, you know I always win.'

"Yea I know and that is why I love you."

**A/N: Yay Ron and Harry are talking to Hermione and Ginny again. I couldn't have them be mad forever. HA Hermione and Ginny have to use the cards. Draco and Blaise are sneaky. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Summer went by so fast. It feels like I just finished my sixth year but no. Tomorrow we all leave for Hogwarts but today is all that matters. It is the day of the party and when Harry finds out. I am so nervous but it has to happen. I need one of them to know. Blaise Ginny, and myself went to the Malfoy's right after Lucious left. Malfoy wasn't coming back until tomorrow night so we won't be bothered. The party started off as a hit but then Harry to open his big fat mouth.

"Are you kidding me? There really is a Malfoy bitch?" asked Harry

"Harry, stop calling her that" said Millicent

"Why? If Malfoy's girlfriend is a Gryffindor than she deserves it" said Harry

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS" said Hermione

"Mione" Said Ginny

"No, I had it. First you say Ginny is going to be a Slytherin Whore now you won't drop this Malfoy bitch thing."

"I dropped Slytherin whore because Ginny is not a whore" said Harry

"What would happen if you found out that I was dating Malfoy?"

"Well that wouldn't happen because you wouldn't betray us like that"

"Potter, I would shut up. You are digging yourself in a bigger hole" said Blaise

"Why is everyone saying that? She will always be that in my book"

"Well Harry why don't you shove that book up your arse" said Hermione

"We told you to shut up Harry. Now I don't think Hermione will talk to ever again" said Ginny

"I will but I don't want to. I will only do it for Hermione. I know she will be miserable if Potter is not in her life" Said Draco

"Why would she to listen you?" said Harry

"She is my girlfriend, Potter?"

Harry just had to say that. I wish everything could all go back. Voldmort would have died along time ago and Harry and Draco would be friends. When I went back in the living room all Harry did was look at me. What does he want me to talk first? If he thinks I am talking to him then he is crazy.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I guess I should say watch what I say" said Harry

"Why are you talking to me? Usually when someone betrays you them you erase them from you life" said Hermione.

"OK so maybe I went a little far with that. I guess I just never though you would have liked Malfoy and from first year too"

"I totally forgot about that. So Hermione what was the first thing that came in you mind the day we first met." Said Draco

"Thanks Harry" said Hermione while rolling her eyes.

Harry wanted an explanation about how this happened so I started form the begging. Ginny added the stuff I forgot. After a while he told me he would give Draco a chance. If he makes me happy then he shouldn't be that bad of a guy. Why do I have a feeling that he didn't mean this when he first found out? I knew Millicent would be able to change his mind.

"Mione, come sit by me" said Draco pulling me on his lap.

"I thought you said by me" said Hermione

"I changed my mind"

"Harry, since you like names what should we call you?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Potter, you are dating Millicent. She is a Slytherin too" said Blaise.

"Umm, how about we drop all theses names?" Said Harry

"Good Boy" said Millicent

"So this is Malfoy's house?" asked Harry

I couldn't be happier. Harry is still my friend. I don't really care if Ron knows because he doesn't need to know. He wouldn't be as forgiving as Harry and that was because of Millicent. When the party was over Harry and Blaise went home while Millcent and Ginny came to my house. Draco didn't want me to leave but I need some girl time.

"Can you believe we start school tomorrow?" asked Millicent

"We should just freeze this day" said Hermione

"Mione, you have made Head Girl and Draco made Head Boy. You will have as much freedom as you want" said Ginny

"Speaking of Draco, I saw those pictures of you two in his room. I would never have thought that Draco Malfoy would own a muggle picture" said Millicent.

"I told him to hide those. If Lucious see them we will be in trouble" said Hermione

"Speaking of Lucious, isn't that him now" said Ginny

"Good thing the party is over" said Hermione

I wonder why he is home early, He looked ticked off. His plan must have failed. I hope he doesn't hurt Narcissa. Narcissa wasn't as lucky as I hope. She came over around seven crying. She had a fat lip and cuts all over her arms. I don't why did she does divorce him. I guess it has to do with Wizard contracts being finally. Narcissa came over to give me a letter from Draco. Why didn't Draco come over instead of writing to me and what is with Narcissa's expression?

_Maya,_

_There have been some complications and they are my fault. You told me my father would find those pictures and he did. I am so sorry, Mione. When he found them he crucioed me, and told me that id I ever see you again then he would kill you. I can't let that happen so we have to end our relationship. This is going to be difficult since we are both heads. I came up with a plan though. I will stay out of the common room and if we have to be in the same room we will have Ginny and Blaise there too. If we are alone I don't know what I would do. Just so you I love you. I will always love you Hermione Jean Granger. I want you to find a new love and maybe it should be Ron. I can't believe I said that but I mean it. I LOVE YOU_

_Draco_

**A/N: Tear. I couldn't stop crying when I wrote Draco letter. You probably all hate me now don't you? I had to break them up or the story wouldn't have worked. Just wait you will see why I had to do it. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I would love if I own The Characters. Draco would never leave my sight. Sadly the don't belong to me. The belong to the amazing writer J.K Rowling. I am just using her Characters for my story.**

I cried myself to sleep that night. You could tell when I got up. My noticed my puffy eyes and told me I might want to conceal them I was suppose to arrive early at the platform so I could help the younger kids, but I didn't go. Ginny and Blaise wouldn't be there. It would have just been Malfoy and I. No on was surprised that I didn't show up. I am not really a morning person until I get to school. What surprised everybody was that Harry and Ron showed up before me.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You should have been here by now." asked Ginny

"Yea, I just forgot to set my alarm" said Hermione

"I bet she lost a book and just had to look for it" said Ron

"Ron, I am not in the mood for you, so why don't you shut the hell up" said Hermione

"What is your problem? I was just joking." asked Ron

"Ron, maybe you should leave. There is something wrong and you're not helping" said Ginny

"Fine" said Ron

Harry and Ginny were giving me looks. They knew something was up. I haven't been this upset for along time. The last time I was this upset was when Malfoy called me Mudblood for the first time. I looked like I had my soul taken away. I was a dead ringer for a ghost. Ginny was about to say something when a 3rf year Ravenclaw came in.

"Professor wants the Heads in the Heads' compartment now"

"Okay, she will be there" said Harry

"Harry, why did you say that? I don't want to see Malfoy" whined Hermione

"Okay now I know something is definitely wrong if you don't want to see your boyfriend" said Ginny

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore"

"WHAT!!!!" Said Harry and Ginny

"Lucious found pictures of us together. It was either break up or he was going to kill me. Malfoy chose break up."

"How is this going to work?" asked Harry

"I couldn't talk about it anymore, so I just showed them the letter. I knew Ginny would want to know everything so that is why I brought the letter. I would be able to talk about it without crying. It is lucky the guests are aloud in the Heads' compartment. Ginny wouldn't be able to come with me then. Malfoy must have told Blaise everything because the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a hug.

"I am so sorry, Maya. How are feeling?" asked Blaise

"Good considering there is a black hole in my heart because I lost a piece of me." Said Hermione

"Maya, everything will be okay. Anyways Gin, Maya, lets go"

"Go where?" asked Ginny

"Oh yea"

Professor McGonagall was kind of mad when I got there. It seems they have been waiting for me for 10 minutes. Through the Professor's speech I was looking at the floor. I could tell Malfoy's were on me and I didn't want too take the chance of my eyes connecting with his. Why did Lucious have to find those pictures? I don't want to be Head Girl anymore. McGonagall should just stop talking and assign a new one. Wait a minute when did the Professor leave.

"That was interesting" said Blaise

"I can't wait for the Christmas Ball. It is going to be so much fun" said Ginny

"That's because you get to be apart of the planning."

"Shut up Blaise. That is Draco and Hermione's Job. Hermione, what do you think we should do about the ball? Hermione Hermione? HERMIONE!"

"Huh! What!" said Hermione

"Have you been listening? Hermione?"

"She is not going to answer. It seems our Hermione and Draco is in their own little world"

"Yea, one where they are still together."

I couldn't even hear Ginny and Blaise. I don't know where I went but I know I left. I walked into the compartment with Ginny and Blaise and the next thing I knew it was time to get off the train. I couldn't even eat when we got to the Great Hall. I just want to lie down and go to bed. Where is Dumbledore?

"Good Evening Miss Granger" said Dumbledore

"Good Evening Professor" said Hermione

"I would like it if Miss Weasley and you would please follow me"

"Okay?" said Ginny and Hermione

"We are just waiting for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zanbini. Okay now that we are all here I have some news. I will tell you on the way. "

"Professor, Why is Blaise and I coming" asked Ginny

"Mrs. Malfoy owled me this morning and told me everything. We can't have our Hermione die so connected to each Head's room is another room. Miss Weasley and Mr. Zanbini you will be staying there. Now here we are. There is letters in your room explaining everything. The password is becoming one."

Did he just say what I think he said? Ginny and Blaise are staying with us? I am not going to die. Why would he say that? I can stay away from Malfoy. Everything will just go back to the way it was before. The way it was before we got together.

**A/N: Good for Dumbledore. Now Ginny and Blaise will always be with Draco and Hermione, But will the plan work? Review? Please**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

This avoiding thing that Draco came up with is not going to work so well. If Draco keeps coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on it is never going to work. It was the first time I have seen him without a shirt on. When I saw him I just turned around and I went back into my room. Ginny was sitting on my bed when I went in.

"Why do you look like you just saw someone get murdered?" asked Ginny

"No, just a shirtless Malfoy" said Hermione

"What it so bad about that?"

"Well for starters he was just in a towel and it is hard to stay away when all I want to do now is kiss him"

"It is not like anything new. You have seen it all before so it shouldn't be that hard."

What does she mean when she said I have seen it all before? She didn't mean what I think she meant did she? I god I think she did. How could she think of me like that? Just because we have been or should I say had been, for a year and a half doesn't mean I will have sex with him.

"Oh my you're still a virgin?" asked Ginny

"Keep it down Gin. Someone might here you" said Hermione

"I am sorry but Draco and you haven't had sex? Draco is the sex god.'

"We never got around to it okay. Why do you have to bug me about it?"

"Fine we won't talk about it."

For once in my life I am about to say something I never thought I would. Professor Snape is now my favorite teacher. The Professor thought it would be best if we keep our same seats from last year. Every class I have with the Slytherins I am sitting near Draco which it going to be a nightmare, but Snape was nice it did something besides changing out seatmates. Snape and nice in the same sentence? What has happened to the world?

"Since we have to make charts again I am going to move four of you and the rest will have the same seats." Said Snape

"You moved me right Professor" asked Parkinson

"No, you are still in your seat, Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger and Mr. Zanbini switch places with Potter and Miss Bulstrode."

The six of us was looking at Snape like he was the gift of God. He moved me away from Malfoy. He must have found out that Malfoy and I were not together anymore. Otherwise we would have still been by each other. I wonder if it was Dumbledore or Narcissa who told him.

"If you six would stop staring at me I would like to start class. Go sit down." Said Snape

"Sorry" said the six of them

"Why does the Mudblood get to move? You should move me sand put me next to my Drakie-poo" said Parkinson

"You are already on a short less, Miss Parkinson. I would not talk anymore if I was you." Said Snape

The rest of the day went much better. All the teachers must know now. In every class my seatmate and I got moved. I can actually breathe in class. This year might not be a bad as I thought. Well I did think that before dinner. Ron just had to ask didn't he? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

"Mione, can I talk to you" asked Ron

"We are taking" said Hermione

"I mean alone. Oh never mind. Hermione, will you go out with me?

Ron just asked me out and the whole Gryffindor table heard him. There were gasps all through the table. Ginny and Harry's were the loudest. The gasps got the attention of the other tables. Everyone was looking at me and I didn't like it. I can't do this. I just can't He told me to do it though. I how can I turn my back on him and date Ron though?

"He knew this was going to happen didn't her? "asked Ginny

"I should have seen it coming" said Harry

"What are two going on about" asked Ron

"We are not going on about anything" said Ginny

"I will believe that when mom stops knitting those jumpers. So Hermione will you?"

My head was spinning. All I could hear was Ginny asking me if I was okay. That was before I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital wing a couple hours later. I don't know what time it was but it had to be pretty late because it was dark out.

"The sleepy head is awake"

"She wasn't asleep, Blaise. She blacked out remember?

"I know that, Ginny. So you gave us a scare blacking out like that, Granger" said Blaise

"Mon, what are you going to say to my brother?" asked Ginny

"I have to say yes. What other choice do I have?" said Hermione

Ron was so excited when I told him. It was kind of pathetic. He was acting like a little getting candy. The news about us dating got around pretty fast. It reached Malfoy before I even got back to our common room. When I walked in he gave this look. It was hard to figure what it meant. Blaise knew what it meant though.

"What was that?" asked Hermione"

"You don't know how much this is tearing him up inside. He has to deal with it though. He is the one that told you to go out with Weasley.

He should be hurting in side. This is his entire fault. If he had just keep those pictures up and away then Lucious would have never found them. We would have still been together but no he wanted them in his room.

"This is not going to last long" said Blaise

"Yea we have to find a way to get them to have sex." Said Ginny

"Do you know anyone that can help us, but we can't tell why we want them to have sex.

"I know exactly the right person for this job. We need to talk to Lavender.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I don't think I could be anymore misable then I am right now. Ron has to be the worst boyfriend ever and if Lucious doesn't die I will have to marry Ron. For the past three months Ron has been pressuring me to have sex with him. Why can't he see that I don't to have sex with him. Ginny and Harry both think that Ron doesn't know what the word no means. I need to talk to Ron but right now I have a meeting with Malfoy. The Christmas Ball is in three days and we have to make sure we have everything.

"We need to see if the band is still coming.

"Malfoy and I called yesterday. They can sill make it. ."

"You got to do the easy stuff. I had to help Maya with the decorations" said Blaise

"I told you that you didn't need to come" said Hermione bitter

" What did I do now?" asked Blaise

"You called her Maya" whispered Ginny

"My bad"

"Did you get everything we needed, Granger. I don't want to have to go out again because you forgot something" said Malfoy

"I am not forgetful, Malfoy. I got everything" said Hermione

"Those two need to have sex already" whispered Blaise

"If our plan works then they will the night of the ball." Whispered Ginny

"You do know that she is going to feel guilty after this. She is just going to have sex with your brother the next day.

"We will solve to problems at once."

The meeting made my bad mood worse so I was glad that Lavender suggested that we have a girl's night. We all met in my room since I am not allowed in the Gryffindor common room unless it is on Heads business. This doesn't happen that often. Hopefully Blaise and Malfoy won't cause trouble.

"I can't wait for the ball. My dress is so gorgeous that I can't wait until everyone sees it" said Parvati

"What does your dress look like, Hermione?" asked Lavender

"I haven't chosen my dress yet. I have it down to two choices" said Hermione

"Ooo I will pick for you. Lets see OH! You should wear this one" said Lavender.

"NO!!!!" screamed Ginny and Hermione

"Whoa what is your problem?" asked Parvati

"Nothing" said Ginny

"Why can't you wear this dress?" asked Lavender

"It is a long story" said Hermione

I didn't know if I should tell them. The dress Lavender has in her hand was the dress I wore that the party. The dress I was till in when Narcissa gave me the latter. I couldn't trust those two with that knowledge. They love to gossip and they would love to gossip about. I can tell them it without using names though.

"Ron isn't my first boyfriend. I just broke up with my boyfriend of a year' said Hermione

"Please tell me you were not in this dress" said Lavender

"we had a party and I was still in it when he ended it."

"Um ok this dress is going to the back of the closet."

The rest of the night we played games and watched movies. Dumbledore put a muggle television in my room. There was also a DVD player. Ginny and Lavender were arguing an hour about what movie we should watch. They finally decided on watching Cruel Intentions. I didn't really want to watch it. I always hated the ending.

When the movie was over we still had two hours until it was time for bed. Like we were going to bed but that is not the point. Parvati didn't want to watch another movie so she suggested we play truth or dare. This was a different version though. If you chose truth the first time you have to choose dare the next turn or vise versa.

"I will go first. Ginny truth or Dare" said Lavender

"Truth"

"Did you ever think of Blaise when you were having sex with Harry."

"All the time"

"BLOODY HELL" screamed, Lav, Parv, and Mione

"Stop the screaming. Parv, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to walk over to Malfoy's room and say I wouldn't have sex with you u were the last man on earth"

"Okay"

We all followed Parv to Malfoy's room. This is going to be so funny. I can't wait to see his face. I stayed out of his view when we got there. Malfoy wasn't happy when he saw Parvati standing out side his door.

"What do you want Gryffindork?" asked Malfoy

"Malfoy, if you were the last man on earth I would still not have sex with you" said Parvati

"What?"

"Bye" said Parvati as she skipped to my room

"That was fun. Lav, truth or dare" said Parvati

"Which on sleep with Goyle or lose your make up?"

"Sleep with Goyle"

"Eww. That is way to disgusting to talk about" said Hermione

"Yea I know. Mione, truth or dare"

"I think I will be adventurous for once and choose Dare"

"I dare you to sleep with the guy I choose after the Christmas Ball"

"And who would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy."


	18. Chapter eighteen

I barely got any sleep the next the next three days. I can't sleep with Malfoy. It is not like I don't want to. I have wanted too since my birthday. It is because he is never alone. Blaise makes sure of that. I think Ginny has a plan though. She gave me a look that night. I won't have to go to his room. He is going to drag me there.

Ginny came to my room that night, and we got ready for the Ball together. She wanted to make sure that I was going to be sexy looking. Why is she doing this? I am dating Ron. If I go through with this then I am cheating on him. I don't see how Lavender thought I could do this. They are think we are enemies. Malfoy is not going to have sex with his enemy. Well that is what everyone else thinks.

After everyone arrived in the Great Hall Malfoy and I started the Ball with a dance. Dumbledore told us that the Head Girl and Head Boy need to star t the Ball. It is a main rule so Dumbledore told us that that is the only reason why he is putting us through this torture. I can barely be in the same room as Malfoy. How am I going to dance with him? At least I will be able to me close to him again. Lucious can't yell at Draco for this. Dumbledore told us we had to. Draco was spacing out so he must have realized this too.

"Are you okay Malfoy. You look like you are about to barf, and I don't wan-"

"Maya"

"What"

"Did you have to wear the dress?"

"It is Ginny's fault. She wouldn't let me wear anything else."

"Well remind me to that her later. Can you ditch Red?"

"Uh Yea"

"Meet me in the hallway in 20 minutes"

Ginny was right. This dress did him in. Draco got me this dress for my birthday. He told me bought it for me because it would fit my body perfect and he could easily take it off. When I noticed Malfoy going out the door and waited 20 minutes then I left too. Draco was waiting for me outside the door. When he saw me he took my hand and led me back to our common room. The look he was giving we was kind of scaring me. It was mixed between lust and a hungry look.

"Uh Malfoy why are you looking at me like that?" asked Hermione

"Maya, can I ask you something? Would you mind if I ripped that dress off of you" asked Draco

"Wha-"

That is where he kissed me. I didn't know how much I missed this. His kiss got me all hot and bothered. He also gives me the chills when he rubs his hands up and down my sides. I like teasing him so I was about to ask him what him he was doing. I didn't get chance because he stopped me by pushing me onto his bed. When did we get to his bedroom?

"You talk too much you know that" said Draco as he climbed on Hermione.

"I am just trying to figure out why we are going this. We are over remember? If Lucious finds out"

"He is not going to find out, Maya' purred Draco

"That what you said about the pictures"

"Maya, I said I was sorry about that and you know that we both want this and if our relationship is over forever I don't want to regret not having sex with the one girl that will always take up most of my heart. Just relax and you will enjoy this. I promise."

Draco was right about that. I did enjoy it. I enjoyed is so much that I fell asleep in his arms that night. When I woke up the next morning I was still in his bed but Draco was no where insight. He must have thought it would be better if I didn't see him when I woke up. Before I got to chance to shower an owl dropped a letter onto my lap. No one signed the letter but I knew who it was from. _Ginny and Blaise came up with the dare. _I don't know what to do with those two. Ginny and Blaise were in the common room when I finally went down.

"You should have seen Draco this morning. He bolted to breakfast like the place was on fire" said Blaise

"I hate you two you know that" said Hermione

"Lavender just sent you a letter didn't she? We had no other choice. There was so much sexual tense between you two that it was staring to drive us mad" said Ginny

"Sorry but it had to happen" said Blaise

When Ginny, Blaise and I made it to the Great Hall it was already packed. I saw Draco from the corner of my eye when I sat down. Blaise must have said something to him because Draco turned towards me then slapped Blaise in the head. Ginny must have seen it too because he giggled

"What are giggling about" asked Harry

"Malfoy slapped Blaise on the head. Blaise must have said something about what Malfoy did last night" said Ginny

"So I guess that Malfoy and his ex girlfriend had sex last night?"

"Harry" said Hermione

"What? I knew about the plan. Why wouldn't I. I could see the tense between them two too. I was driving me insane and I am not even around it unless we are in class."

"Why are you guys talking about Malfoy's ex girlfriend? I didn't even know had a girlfriend. How did you know?" asked

"We are talking about her because it is funny how there isn't any sexual tense anymore. They sat far away from each other when we ate and we could all feel it" said Harry

"It wasn't that bad" said Hermione

"Yea was, Mione" said Harry

"That still doesn't answer how you know he had a girlfriend when no one else did. That would be a topic all those Malfoy fans would be talking about" said Ron

"It is just one of the perks I get by dating Blaise. They are best mates. Blaise always tell me stuff about Malfoy. He likes to see me laugh even if it is because I am laughing at his friend"

"Oh. Well can you stop talking about it? I don't want to here about Malfoy this early."

"Sure Ron. Anything you want." Said Harry

**A/N: Hermione and Draco had finally had sex. What did you think? Did you like this chapter or didn't you?**


	19. Chapter nineteen

Draco avoided me like I was the Plague or something. Every time I saw him in the hall he would go the other way. It is not like I won't see him in class, Or even Head duties. Well I guess isn't true. It is Christmas break so we don't have class or Head duties. There is no reason for us to have duties since Blaise, Draco, Parkinson, Millicent, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and myself were the only ones stay behind this year. Mr. and Mrs. were going to on a vacation so none of us could go to the Borrow this year. Dumbledore changed the Great Hall after everyone left. There is only a few of us so we will all sit at the same table for meals until everyone else comes back.

"I can't believe Dumbledore did this to us" said Harry

"I don't want to hear Parkinson talk about her Drakie-Poo" said Ginny

"You? I hear it more than you do. How do you think I feel? " said Millicent

"Why are you talking to Bulstrode like this?" asked Ron

"She is not that bad, Ron. She is kind of our friend now" said Harry

"Not another Slytherin in our group" said Ron

"Oh look here she comes now?" said Hermione

"With Draco?" said Blaise

What is with Draco? He is avoiding me after having sex and now he is with Parkinson. He hates her. He told me he can't even be near her. No he is walking with her to dinner. This better not be what it looks like. He better not have done what I think he has done. If he started dating her the day after we had sex. I swear I will hurt someway and on Christmas Eve too.

"Why do we have to sit like this? I don't want any Mudblood germs on my food" said Pansy

"No one cares what you want" said Hermione

"My boyfriend does"

"You have a boyfriend? Who would that be?" asked Blaise

"Draco! He asked me out last night"

"LAST NIGHT!" said Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Millicent and Hermione

"Yea he came to my room at ten."

"What a fucking bastard. That is an hour after we had sex" whispered Hermione

"The old Malfoy is coming back" whispered Ginny

"Draco, dude what did you do?" said Blaise

"Way to go Draco" said Millicent

I can't believe him. He had sex with me then he went to Pansy when I fell asleep. Where did Draco go? I don't want Malfoy. Malfoy looks confused. He had no clue why Blaise and Millicent said this. Hello doesn't he see us Gryffindors here. I just was talking to Parkinson. I bet he spaced out again. He really needs to do something about that.

"I am glad Maya isn't dating you anymore. Who has sex with one girl then an hour later ask out another girl?" said Ginny

"Malfoy" said Hermione

"Come on guys. I can't eat with the ferret around me" said Harry

"Potter?" asked Draco

"You see them her did you?" asked Millicent

"I…..Uh…"

"That is what I thought"

"Malfoy, there is going to be a party in the common room so stay out" said Hermione

"Granger, I-"

"No, just stay out. You guys still coming?"

"Of course" said Millicent

"I live there so you probably drag me down there if I don't come" said Blaise

"Ok be in the common room at 7"

Blaise, Ginny, Millicent, Harry, and I were having get together party. It is short of like a Christmas Eve party. Malfoy was invited but now I just uninvited him. It is my party and I don't want him there now. I hope this party will get my mind off of him. I don't want him to ruin my Holiday.

Malfoy stayed in his room all night so through out the whole party I only thought about him. I need a distraction and I know the perfect one. Ron is still begging to have sex with me and I think I am going to say yes this time. I gave Harry a note to give to Ron. Harry and Ginny both asked me if I really want to distract myself like this. It is only way I know how. If I think about sex then I should think about the time with Ron. Well a girl can hope can't see?

Ron practically ran in to the RoR. I have never seen him this happy. Ron walked over to me and just stared. That is all he did for 10 minutes. I don't even know if he was breathing.

"I can't believe you are ready. Virgins usually wait to have sex. They have to be in the relationship for at least a year" said Ron

"I am not a virgin, Ron" said Hermione

"Your not?"

"I've had sex before"

"That a shame. I wanted to be your first."

Um no I don't think so. He wouldn't be my first ever. I would sleep with a hooker before that happened. I am not trying to be mean but I can't see him as my first at anything. I am really in love with Ron. I will always love Draco. Even after this I will still love him. At least Draco was some fun with sex. Sex with Ron felt like it was over before it even started. I don't know how Lavender did this. Ginny felt my pain when I told her.

"Wait, he just undressed you and went right in?" asked Ginny

"Yea. He didn't even lay there kiss and treasure my body. He took my clothes then plunge right in. we didn't even kiss the whole time we were in there."

"Umm ew to much info"

"Sorry I am just so mad"

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive Draco?"

"I think I already have. I just love him to much"

"How did the three of us fall for Slytherins?"

"I don't know Ginny. It just happened like that."

**A/N: Eww I had trouble righting this chapter. Ron and Hermion blah. If this didn't have to be for my plot to work then it wouldn't even be in. **


	20. Chapter Twenty

Our Seventh year was rounding down. We only had three months left. You would think that I was sad that it is almost over but that is not the case. I want it to end, So I don't have to be a Head anymore. Ever since Christmas the Heads common room has never been touched. Ginny and I enter through her room and Blaise and Malfoy enter through Blaise's room.

Ginny hasn't spent time Blaise since Christmas either. Blaise tells Ginny and I what Malfoy wants us to do. All the work Blaise and I did is now done by Ginny and I. Blaise doesn't blame us either. If Blaise didn't have to be friends with Malfoy then Malfoy would be getting the silent treatment from him too.

That isn't the shocking news. Millicent and Harry came out. The school now knows they are dating. Millicent also stopped being friends with Pansy. It happened during lunch yesterday. Ginny and I were talking to Harry and Ron when we all heard Pansy scream.

"What" screamed Pansy

"Stop yelling, Pansy" Millicent

"POTTER?" said Pansy

"Yes, Pansy. Harry and I are dating"

"No way, Harry would never date you" screamed Ron

"Actually Ron, we are" said Harry

"What!"

I haven't seen anything funnier then Ron' face right now. He looked like a gold fish. Professor Snape didn't look so shocked. He just had this look on his face that said are they all coming out. Snape was looking at me too with this week. No, we all are not coming out. Do you thing I am going to tell the school that I dated Malfoy? That is one secret Slytherin and Gryffindor relationship that is staying a secret.

"Oh and Pansy. I am done being your friend" said Millicent

"What! Why?"

"You wine too much and I hate your boyfriend"

"Me?" asked Draco

"Draco? Why?" asked Pansy

"Well lets see. He had sex with my best friend then asked you out ONE HOUR LATER"

There was five mouths on the floor after that. Is she crazy? If people find out I am her best friend they will put two and two together. After Blaise and Malfoy got over the shock Malfoy looked down while Blaise started to clap.

"Blaise, stop clapping" said Malfoy

"Why? It is true" said Blaise

"It is her fault" whispered Draco

"DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU DID?" screamed Millicent

"Millie, you don't know how hard it is for me everyday. I have to come to class and see him all over her. I know I am the one who told her to go out with him but it is still hard. I never planned of sleeping with her. It just happened and I had to ask out Pansy. My father told me I had to ask her out that day or there would be consequences.

"What kind of consequences?"

"Well let me see. Maybe kill the adults who live next door to me.

Malfoy was protecting my parents? I couldn't believe this and you could tell that the others couldn't either. He still cares. My Draco is still here. Ginny and I turned around after that. We couldn't get the smiles off our faces and we didn't want Draco to see. Ron was looking at us like we were crazy while Harry had a twinkle to his eye.

After lunch that day Millicent started eating with us. She couldn't stand the Slytherins anymore. Blaise felt left out so he came over too. He didn't stay there. He decided to switch back and forth. Ron didn't like one bit. He thought the Slytherins were taken over our table.

"How can you let then sit her?" asked Ron

"Blaise is Ginny' boyfriend and Millicent is Harry's girlfriend, Ron." said Hermione

"I know that I just don't see why they have to sit with us. Why can't they sit at their own table?"

"I don't really have any friends over there beside Draco and Blaise and they are always to busy talking to each other to talk to me. Everyone is also a lot nicer over here." said Millicent

"Ron, it is nice to sit with you boyfriend or girlfriend at meals once in a while. You get to sit with Hermione everyday, and I bet if Hermione had a Slytherin boyfriend or any other house, he would be sitting here too" said Ginny

"Well I am just glad that Hermione doesn't have a Slytherin boyfriend. Hermione, you are smart enough to not fall in love with a Slytherin"

Millie, Blaise, Harry, Gin and I had pumpkin juice down our shirts after that last comment. If only Ron knew that I did fall in love with a Slytherin and that I was the one who started these whole Slytherin Gryffindor relationships. He can't find out because it is too dangerous to trust him with that knowledge.

The last week of school was here and everyone but me was outside enjoying the end of classes. I haven't been feeling good for the past two weeks. I think I have a cold or something. My friends were telling me that I should go see Madame Pomfrey. That was out of the question. I hate going to the Hospital Wing.

"Come on Mya. You can't be sick for our graduation" said Blaise.

"I will come with you if that helps and you know how much I hate it there too." said Ginny

Ginny and Blaise came with me to the Hospital Wing. When we got there Madame Pomfrey told me to sit on a bed and wait. She would be over soon. Soon? That was a laugh. She didn't come over for 30 minutes. Blaise ended up falling asleep. That was how bored he was.

"Okay lets see what we have her. I can't seem to find wrong so I am going to do some tests" said Pomfrey

The results of her tests was something that none of us saw coming. It was so shocking that Blaise heard it in his sleep. He woke up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Well it seems Miss Granger that you are pregnant."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait my mother shut off our internet sooner then I thought. I will post the rest of the story today since you had to wait so long.**

If you asked me what happened during those nine months of pregnancy I wouldn't be able to tell you. Blaise and Ginny wouldn't be able too either. The three of us was trying to solve the problem. We were trying to come up what to say if the baby came out with blonde hair. We are hoping it comes out with my hair. It would be harder to tell to who the father was. When the baby was born I knew who the father was before I even tested it.

"It is a girl" said the doctor.

"Aww, Mione, she is so cute. I just love her silver eyes. Wait silver eyes?" said Ginny

"Mione, I didn't know you had silver eyes in your family" said Ron

"Oh yea, my great great great great grandma had silver eyes" said Hermione

Blaise, Ginny and I knew that was a total lie. The love of my life is my daughter's father and he doesn't even know. I couldn't tell him yet. Not with his father still around. Lucious might find out and kill our daughter and me. I could tell Narcissa though. Narcissa can't divorce Lucious but she can leave him. Narcissa got her own place after we all graduated. She couldn't stay around and watch Lucious hurt their son anymore. The moment I got home I ran to my room and went to work on Narcissa's letter.

_Narcissa,_

_Hey how have you been? I haven't talked to since graduation day. How is it in you new home? I have some news for you. You how I was pregnant right? Well besides Harry, Blaise, Ginny, and Millicent you were the only other person to think that my baby could be a Malfoy. Draco automatically thought it was Ron's. We were all correct. My baby came out with silver eyes. Silver can you believe. My little Rose is your granddaughter. Rose and Scorpius will be siblings once little Scorpius is born. I tested to make sure and the test came back positive. I hope one day I can tell Draco about our daughter._

_Hermione_

Pansy Parkinson got pregnant a month after I did. They are having a baby boy. The only reason I know this is because of Blaise. He likes to keep Ginny and I informed about him. Draco figured it out after while because Blaise told us once that Draco said when you go tell this stuff to the Gryffindors tell them I said hi. Ginny and I couldn't stop laughing after that.

Three years after Rose was born Ron asked me to marry him. I didn't want to but Blaise gave me this look that said do you want to live alone for the rest of your life. No one knows if Lucious is going to die. He might die when we are in out 50's. That got me to say yes and Ginny and Millicent started working me into their wedding. They were having a double wedding in a couple of months so they said it could be my wedding day too.

I should probably talk about the present now. Today is our 11 year reunion at Hogwarts and Dumbledore decided that we should bring our kids with us. Dumbledore sure wants me tell to tell Draco about Rose. I could tell him if I wanted to. Lucious had a spell back fire on him last week and died. I can finally the family that I have always wanted, but does Draco still want it too.

Millicent and I decide to get ready and Blaise and Ginny's house. We knew Ginny would have trouble getting her dress over her 7 months pregnant belly. She was pregnant with her second child. They had a little girl named Olivia and Olivia was so excited to come to Hogwarts with us. Not many 8 year olds get to see Hogwarts before they are eleven.

The reunion went off to a good start. I was so excited to see my old friends. Lavender and Parvati ended up marrying Dean and Seamus, and Neville and Luna got together. It felt like old times sitting around the table and talking. I have really wished this. My day was going good until I saw the Malfoys walk in. They looked so happy that I wanted to poke my eyes out. That was a couple hours ago. Now I am sitting here waiting for Rose to tell us something. She told all of that she had an announcement.

"Go head Rose. What is it?" said Ron" asked Ron

"Mom, dad, I have been hiding something from you. For the past 3 months I have been dating someone" said Rose

"You are not aloud to dat. Who is this boy?" asked Ron

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"Malfoy! No daughter of mine will date a Malfoy."

Oh no this can't be happening. My Rose and Draco's son? This can't continue going on. I am going to have to tell everyone. Ginny and Harry both looked at me. They knew it was time too. Scorpius must of have told Draco and Pansy too because Blaise, who was with them, turned around and looked at me too.

"Rose, you can't date Scorpius" said Hermione

"You can't tell me who to date. I will date Scorpius if I want to" said Rose

"No, you won't. You are not tainting my son with your halfblood germs" said Parkinson

"Why do you despise this so much? We are in love so why can't you be happy for us." said Scorpius

"No No No No, this can't be happening. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. I don't think I am ready to tell everyone"

I could barely breathe. I was hyper validating and I had no baggie with me. I am going to ruin five people's lives with this. Why didn't I tell Ron from the beginning? He might not have talked to me anymore but at least I wouldn't have to do this now. I wouldn't be crushing his heart in front of everyone.

"Mione, are you okay?" asked Ron

"No, I am not. I don't want to ruin everyone lives right now."

"Maya, it is time. There is no one stopping you. Narcissa even said it was time" said Blaise

"You been talking to my mom?" asked Draco

"Why were you talking to the ferret's mother?" asked Ron

"I have been talking to her because she is one of five who know my secret" said Hermione

"What secret?" asked Rose

"That Rose isn't really a Weasley."

**A/N 2: Review if you don't hate me for the wait?**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I couldn't believe I was able to say it. Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna ended up having their drinks down their shirts. Ron stood there looking like a fish. I would laugh at his face if I wasn't afraid of what he might do. I think everyone was waiting for me to continue but I couldn't. I just told everyone that Ron wasn't the father of my child. I was dating Ron during the time Rose was conceived so I had to cheat on Ron for him to not be Rose's father.

"Who is he? Who the fuck did you sleep with?" screamed Ron in Hermione's face

"Ron chill out" said Harry

"How can I? I just found out that Hermione cheated on me in Hogwarts."

"Ron" said Ginny

"No, Gin, don't start. You and your friends don't look so surprised so I guess Harry, you, and your spouses knew this whole time."

"Ron, cool down before you bite someone's head off" said Harry

"Oh my god! You actually completed the dare" said Lavender and Parvati

I knew Lav and Parv would figure it out. Lav was the one that gave me the dare to sleep with Draco. If it wasn't Ron's baby then it had to be Draco's. He is the only other boy that I slept with. If you look careful you can see how much they are alike. I don't even know hoe Rose got into Gryffindor. She is too much like a Slytherin.

"Rose, when the sorting hat was deciding where to put you did it suggest anything else beside Gryffindor?" asked Parvati

"Yea" said Rose

"What was it?" asked Lavender

"Slytherin"

If Draco is as smart as I think he is then he should figure this out. Rose is not a Weasley and the sorting hat suggested Slytherin. It is not that hard to figure out if you know I had sex with Draco before Ron. Lavender and Parvati also said something about the dare. Blaise told me he told Draco everything about the dare. Draco was upset a little when he found that out. For some reason he wasn't mad at me though. He was mad at Ginny and Blaise for putting me through that. I didn't think he could do anything more to make me fall in love with him more. Anyways we are all surprised that Draco didn't think that Rose could be his.

I was counting down the minutes until someone said or did something. Ron was the first one to blow up. His face got all red. He kind of scared me so I back up towards Blaise. We all stood there for about a minute waiting for Draco to figure it out. Ron must of got tried of staring because he was about to say something. He got interrupted though when Draco's eyes went big and he started to choke.

"Draco, are you okay?" asked Pansy

"I'm fine Pans" said Draco

"I was waiting for that" said Blaise

"Took him long enough" said Millicent

"He does have part of Lucious in him" said Harry

"That is kind of scary" said Ginny

"Guys" said Hermione

"Why are you talking about Malfoy? I want to know why Rose was almost put into Slytherin' said Ron

"Mom, was my real dad in Slytherin?" asked Rose

This is just great. I have to tell this story to everyone. Every time I thought about this moment I thought I would be telling it in my house. Ginny and Blaise are not even helping with the situation. They are standing there with big smiles on. At least Harry and Millicent are trying to stop Ron from ripping my head off. This would be a lot better if Ron didn't yell at me every time I said one word.

"You know how the Slytherin and Gryffindor relationships started with Ginny and Blaise? Well that is not true. It started the summer before our 6th year" said Hermione

"You dated a Slytherin didn't you?" asked Ron

"We were dating from the summer before 6th year to the summer before 7th year. We broke up two days before Ron asked me out."

"You were broken up? Then how did you two end up having sex?" asked Luna

"It was hard to get over him since I saw him everyday. Blaise and Ginny was getting annoyed because supposedly there was sexual tension between us"

"There was. I was about to blow my head off. It was even there when you two were on different sides of the room" said Ginny

"Okay Ginny they got it. Anyways they couldn't leave us alone because they were afraid of what we might do. The only reason why I was single again was because of his father. The night of the Christmas ball changed everything."

"Let me tell them the rest. Ginny and Blaise asked me to dare Mione to have sex with him that night. I was confused at first why they wanted this but they told me that it was the only way for them to stop fighting. They fought all the time because they both felt the sexual tension but didn't want to act on it. The night of our girls' night we played truth or dare and I dared Mione to sleep with the man I chose. That man happened to be Rose's father."

"So it is your fault this happened" said Ron

"It is not Lav's fault. It would happen anyways. Those two were in love and love brings everyone together." said Harry

"Is that why you had sex with me the next day, Mione?" asked Ron

"Yes" said Hermione

Ron was looking at me like someone had chopped off my head. I know I hurt him but I just don't love him that way. No one knows how much it hurt every time I kissed Ron. Ron needs to find someone that will love him that way. I should have told him this before we got married. Now it is going to take forever to get a divorce.

"So let me get this straight. You dated a Slytherin and he is the father of Rose. How do you know this?" said Ron

"I got it tested but where else would she have gotten those eyes. They are his family trait."

"How did you two get stared?" asked Parvati

"His family left the wizarding world and move next door to me."

"Mom, who is my father" asked Rose

"Let me tell them. I want to see everyone's face" said Snape

"Uncle Severus" said Draco

"Severus, where did you come from?" asked Blaise

"I have been here watching the whole scene. I was hoping Mr. Weasley would have fainted."

"It is not the time to start things, Sev" said Narcissa

"Cissy, can you tell everyone. I can't do this" said Hermione

"Maya, if you don't get over the fear then it will haunt you for the rest of you life. Nothing worse can happen. Look at my son. He is about to pass out" said Narcissa

"Shut up mother. You don't know what you are talking about. She is right about one thing though. Rose needs to know and it is not like the father doesn't know now. He should have known form the beginning though. Screw Rose's grandfather.

"Sorry about that"

"Just say it"

"I am really confused now. Mother, who is my father" said Rose

"Draco Malfoy"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

There was no sound in the Great Hall. Our conservation must have reached everyone's ears. When I said Draco Malfoy everyone stopped talking. They just stared at Draco and I will wide eyes. Draco Malfoy the Pureblood and Hermione Granger the Mudblood had sex with each other? That is the least likely couple ever. No one would believe that Know-it-all Granger would date her best friends' enemy.

"What did you just say?" asked Ron

"Let's put it in words you can understand, Weasley. Rose and Scorpius can't date because they are half brother and sister" said Draco

"Rose? Are you okay?" asked Hermione

"I am not mad. I understand why you didn't tell us but it is going to take some time for me not to feel disgusted anymore" said Rose

"You had sex with the Mudblood? How could you do that?" said Pansy

"Maybe because I loved her" said Draco

Everyone was waiting for Ron to say something. He just stood there staring in space. It was like he wasn't here at all. Pansy was saying something about her having Mudblood germs. I don't have germs. He would have taken a shower by the time they had sex. She wouldn't have gotten them even if I did have germs.

"I can't believe my best friend was a Malfoy Bi-"

"Don't say it. If you even say that word Ronald Weasley I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

"Say what, Mom?" said Rose

"She doesn't want me to say that she is a Malfoy Bitch" said Ron

I would have attacked Ron right here and right now if Draco didn't put his arms around my waist. Stupid Draco and his Quidditch Strength. He still has it after all these years. I wasn't the only one getting hold back. Harry and Blaise had to hold black Ginny and Millicent. Ginny was about to attack her own brother for me.

"I told you not to say that, Ronald. This is why I never loved you. You are too pig-headed to listen to anyone." said Hermione

"You were around Malfoy so must back then that he rubbed off on you and it is still there. Also you been hanging out with the Slytherins to much" said Ron

"Well at least the Slytherin are over that whole Gryffindor and Slytherin Grudge. They have been over it ever since Blaise and Ginny got together. You need to grow up."

"This is why you will always be a Malfoy Bitch"

Where is the Ron that we all grew up with? Friends are suppose to stick together. Yea I might have cheated on him but he still shouldn't be calling me that. Harry is usually more stubborn then Ron but he got over my relationship with Draco. Ron might hate me but we all thought he wouldn't call me that.

"A Malfoy bitch? They had that back then too?" asked v

"I can't believe you just called my mother that. You Pig headed selfish Weasel" said Rose

"Yep she is my daughter all right" said Draco

"They have only been together for 30 minutes and her Malfoy side is showing even more then usual.

"Draco, let go of the Mudblood" said Pansy

"Maybe I don't want to let go of her" said Draco

Draco Malfoy just said he didn't want to let go of me. Does that mean he still loves me? When my divorce is through with Ron we might be able to get back together. That is if he wants to take me back. Ginny and Millicent both had this look on their faces but I couldn't tell what they meant. Draco must have because he started to laugh.

"Do you suspect me to do that again? Hello my father is dead" said Draco

"DRACO MALFOY WE LEAVING RIGHT NOW" screamed Parkinson

"Pans, shut up. I never loved you and I never wanted to marry you" said Draco

"Hermione, I want a divorce" said Ron

"My pleasure" said Hermione before she threw her ring in Ron's face.

The reunion ended a few hours later and all I wanted to do was go to bed, Ginny and Blaise told me I could stay with them until I found mu own place. We knew Ron wouldn't let me have the house. Ron did let me get my stuff and I mean all my stuff. Rose and I had to box every thing up that night. Good thing the Zanbini mansion is huge. All our stuff fit in the basement. It didn't even fill it half either. Rose decided to stay with Draco for a while so is was just Ginny, Blaise and I. I don't see how Parkinson going to like this. It is not her house though so I guess her opinions don't count. Draco came to pick up Rose around midnight

"Are you sure it is okay if I go, mom?" asked Rose

"Go ahead but make sure you come back in one piece" said Hermione

"It is not like I have anything that is going to eat her, Granger" said Draco

"Well I don't know that"

Mom, you are so paranoid" said Rose

"Paranoid?" asked Draco

"Muggle word, dad" said Rose

"Make sure you have everything Rose" said Hermione

"Bloody Hell, mom. I am not a young child anymore"

I can't believe how much Rose is like Draco. She has always acted like a Malfoy but now it is worse. She was raised a Weasley but she never acted like one. I know she will fit right into his family. There is just one problem. How do I fit into his family? Now that everything is out in the open, will we get back together? I don't think I will be able to be around him if we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Rose will have to go straight to his house instead of having him come get her.

"Say bye to your mom now, Rose. We have to go" said Draco

"Bye Mom"

"I will let you know when I found a place" said Hermione

"Rose, go wait outside. I need to talk to your mother" said Draco

"Okay"

"Maya, we need to talk."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Things never turn out good when someone says we need to talk. We need to talk will be the words that will kill me one day. Narcissa said those exact words when she sat me down to tell me to tell Draco about Rose. If Draco says one bad thing my heart is going to break and it will never be able to heal.

"What about?" asked Hermione

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Draco

"You know why. Lucious was going to kill me if we stayed together. What do you think he was going to do when he found out that his son was bringing a half-blood into the world? He would have killed me before Rose was even born. He wasn't going to let a muggleborn like me ruin his family name."

"Mya, I am sorry."

"There isn't anything for you to be sorry for."

"I had sex with you then started dating Pansy."

"We all know why you asked her out, Dray. You told the whole school that day."

"I still shouldn't have done it."

He needs to stop looking at me like this. He looks like a lost puppy dog and it makes me want to cry. He knows I can't stand it when he looks at me like that. It makes me fill like I lost my self-esteem because with that look he makes me go against my better judgment.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy you better stop looking at me like that" said Hermione

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Draco

He is just as annoying as he was when we were in school. After all these years he still knows how to push my buttons. He is trying to get under my skin and it is working. I don't know how I love him. He was on my nerves constantly when we were dating.

"You are still as annoying as ever" said Hermione

"Well I bet you still are a know-it-all who has a book in her nose at least twice a day" said Draco

"Shut Up"

"Nope"

"Git"

"Prick"

"I am not a prick. That is you."

"No, I am just Gorgeous."

"Ego Maniac"

"Bushy Hair"

"Bouncing Ferret"

"Know-it-all"

"Can't you come up with anything new? I heard all this before."

"How about jealous bitch?"

"I am not jealous"

"I saw you glare at Pansy all night. You're jealous that she was the one that got to marry me. You're jealous that you didn't get to be my bride."

"Why you so-"

I never got to finish my sentence because at that moment Draco decided to kiss me. His kisses were better than I remember. He must have gotten better over the last eleven years. Why do I have feeling that he planned all this? I bet Rose is not even outside. Ginny and Blaise were not home when Rose and I arrived so I bet she is with him.

"Draco, where is Rose" asked Hermione

"Figured it out didn't you. She is with Blaise and Ginny at his office. Blaise is there finalizing my divorce."

"What?"

"Pansy and I didn't get a wizard contract we got a magical contract. I never wanted to marry her so with this contract we could get a divorce. Scorpius is so excited that we get to kick her out. He doesn't like his mother."

"Does Pansy know?"

"Blaise should be having her sign them right about now."

Magical contracts are different form Wizard contracts. You can get a divorce with a magical contract and you can get a divorce in no more than 3 hour. They come with this ring that when the last spouse signs the papers the ring will break into tiny pieces. When Draco's ring broke it shattered all over the place. Blaise and Ginny's maid is not going to like that. Blaise got rid of the house elves when he took over the Zanbini estate. Now they hire witches to clean the house.

"So what is single Draco Malfoy going to do first?" asked Hermione

"Ask you and Rose to move in with me"

"What?"

"Maya, I never stopped loving you and I never want to love anyone else. Ron kicked you guys out so move in the Manor with me."

"Dray"

"I know you still love me. Blaise wouldn't have kept you informed about my life. If you don't want to move in yet than marry me first. We are both single now."

"I don't know, Dray"

"Maya, what is stopping us? When we were longer I dreamed about marry you. When I married Pansy I was seeing you up there instead of her. I will ask once more. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me and make me the happiest man live?"

"Ok I guess:"

"I guess?"

"I am kidding. Of course I will marry you.

"Hermione do you want to know how I asked pansy?"

"Sure I guess"

"I didn't even ask her. I just told her we were getting married."

"I love you, Dray"

"I love you to. Maya.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

If someone had told me 18 years ago that I would be marrying Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed in his or her face. What insane person would think that a Slytherin Pureblood would ever fall for a muggleborn? The Slytherin would have hexed them before they even finished that statement. As crazy as it sounds, it would have been true.

My divorce with Ron took longer then we all thought. We didn't know that Ron did not use the same type of ceremony as Draco did. I had to stay married to Ron for another 7 months but that was last year. It has been exactly one year since out Hogwarts reunion.

The moment Narcissa found out that Draco asked me to marry him she got right into planning our wedding. The wedding is today and I still don't know what my wedding dress looks like. You would think that I would be able to choose my own dress but Narcissa would not let me. Narcissa planned the whole thing. Draco and I don't even know what the church looks like.

"Can I see it yet?" asked Hermione

"You know what we said," said Narcissa

"We are at the church. You told me I could see it when we got to the church.

"Okay, fine, here it is."

I could not breathe. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. The dress was mad of white satin with jewels going around my waist. The upper part was long sleeves but it was off my shoulders and it was tight around my bust. My bust looked bigger then it was. What I found funny was that the sparkles that covered the dress were Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. I should have realized that Narcissa would have combined our two houses some way in this wedding.

Everyone I cared about was at the wedding. My parents, who didn't come to my last wedding, were here. My parents always said that Draco and I would get married. I don't know how they knew. They just did I guess. What shocked me the most today was my aunt May belle being here. She never liked the whole witch thing about me. We had to tell her when I was longer because she wanted to visit me at my boarding school. We told her that no family could visit but she would not have that. She hasn't talked to us since.

When my dad and I started to walk down the aisle both of my parents started to cry. Draco must have seen it too because he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at that. Draco even looks cute when he is rolling his eyes, Is there anything this man can do that doesn't make him look cute? My dad was still crying when we reached Draco.

"It's not like you won't see her" said Draco

"Who gives away this young lady?" asked the priest

"Her mother and I do" said Mr. Granger

I wasn't really paying attention to the ceremony. I was lost in Draco's eyes. I could just stare at them all day. The only time I heard the priest was when it involved us to talk.

"Do you Draco Lucious Malfoy" said the priest

"No middle names" said Draco

"Do you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your wife till death do you part"

"I do"

"Do you Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband till death do you part"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Draco was smirking after the priest said the last line. Why does he have to smirk every time someone says something about me being a bride? I might be his bride but he doesn't have to be smug about it. He wasn't smirking for long though. Two seconds after the priest said you may now kiss the bride, Draco's lips were on mine. How does he still have fast reflexes? Oh yeah I almost forgot his little game of Quidditch with Harry and Blaise.

Harry and Draco are happy to be able to hang out again. They became friends that night of the party and they didn't get to hang out unless Millicent invited Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Blaise to have a friends night. That wasn't often though because Millie knew I would be sad that I couldn't hang out with them. Now we can all hang out and not have to hide.

"I will like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy" said the Priest.

"Yippy" said Rose

"Rose" said Hermione and Draco

"Sorry I am just so happy. I never felt right in the Weasley family and now that I know why I want to have a normal family" said Rose

"Our family is not that normal. For starters we are the same age and our grandfather wanted your grandparents dead" said Scorpius

"Okay no talking about our parents" said Draco

"Whatever all I was saying was I like being a Malfoy. Now lets talk about me getting a full blood sibling" said Rose

"ROSE!" said Ginny

I couldn't believe Rose just said that. She sure is a Malfoy. She doesn't have to wait long though. I went to the doctors yesterday and he told me I was pregnant. I am pregnant again with another Malfoy. This is going to interesting because the baby is a boy. Rose is getting another brother and Scorpius is finally going to get a brother. I couldn't wait to tell Draco tonight.

"Dray, I have something to tell you" said Hermione

"What is it?" asked Draco

"Well I went to the doctors yesterday and he told me that you are getting another son"

"A son? Wait are you pregnant? Bloody hell I need to buy all new Quidditch stuff for him. We all know he is going to like Quidditch."

"Not another one"

"It is not my fault Rose like Quidditch. That was Scorpuis's doing. I guess he got her into when they were "friends"."

" I love you, Draco"

"I love you too, Maya. Forever and ever.

**A/N: Well that is it. I hope you liked it. Review me if you have any ideals for my next Harry Potter Story. **


End file.
